


Unbroken Ties

by DoIDare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Comfort/Angst, Divorce, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger-centric, Mentions of Cancer, Miscarriage, POV Hermione Granger, POV Severus Snape, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-Split, Post-War, Severus Snape-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIDare/pseuds/DoIDare
Summary: They say 'Family is like a tree with strong branches', but what happens if that tree is split in half? will it cease to grow? or tangle itself together again?... A story about a family struggling to overcome obstacles while two equally important members of it are getting a divorce.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 32
Kudos: 62





	1. Pink is The New Black

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Everyone, this is my first story ever. I'll try my best to make it as enjoyable as possible.
> 
> I'd like to note that English is not my first language, but I love reading/writing in it. So if you have a piece of good advice on how a word should or shouldn't be used, don't hesitate to tell me :)  
> Btw, I know this chapter is short, but hopefully, future chapters will be longer. I just didn't want to give all the information in the first chapter, as this is merely an introduction.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously, Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful Jk Rowling. I only own the characters you don't recognize from other stories.
> 
> Without further ado, let us begin.  
> Lumos~

He was standing in front of the mirror, staring thoughtfully.

Well...more like glaring.

He wasn't looking at his reflection, if he did, he was certain he wasn't going to see himself.

 _Severus Snape_ was standing in his bathroom, facing the mirror after having a quick shower (so much for being the greasy git who never washes his hair), looking down at a specific toothbrush.

A pink toothbrush, no less.

Seriously, one would think it belongs to a woman or at least someone who _actually wears something other than black and its shades_.

One would assume that ... _perhaps_... he shared this bathroom with someone else?

Well, he used to.

Actually, this very room used to be filled with many pink female products and girly towels that belonged to _her_.

But no, not this one.

This toothbrush was by all rights his. It belonged to him.

They lived here a few months after their marriage until they bought a new _bigger_ house in a _better_ area and moved out. This house was deserted after that, saved for the future ... until he came back. A _lone, with his pink toothbrush_.

Apparently, _'the future'_ was now.

Severus could remember that day vividly, the day she first entered his house. They were still dating back then, and despite being relatively close, she was yet to visit him in his house.

_"Severus! I always thought you lived alone" she bellowed from the bathroom while he was preparing tea for them in the kitchen._

_"So did I, what are you talking about? "he said calmly, already walking towards the bathroom, wand in hand, thinking about the possibilities of some drunk muggle sneaking into his house while he was away. Which was obviously unlikely since his house was-_

_"Oh..."_

_"Pardon me, but why would you have a pink toothbrush in your bathroom?" She was holding the aforementioned toothbrush in her hand as if it was the only evidence of him committing a crime._

_He opened his mouth to say something but she was faster._

_"Do you usually invite women into your house?"_

_"It's mine!"_

_"What ?!"_

_"What..."_

_"You... you use a Pink toothbrush?"_

_Silence._

_He was blushing._

_"Who are you and what have you done to Severus Snape?"_

_Silence._

_More blushing._

_"UMBRIDGE? I thou-"_

_"It was the last one in the pack...I'm not about to throw something I paid for." He snatched **his** toothbrush from her hand and put it back where it belonged._

_Hermione just stared at him in silence for a moment, then laughed so hard her eyes were watering._

_"Good point... but…pink? I mean you are Severus Snape... " she chocked between her endless laughter._

_"Pink is a ... colour," he said as a matter of fact._

_"Yes, but pink is not black" she countered._

_"I don't like pink or any colour for that matter, but paying attention to what my toothbrush is coloured is more than I signed up for when I came to this world," he said sternly as if having a pink toothbrush didn't make him blush just now._

_"Even the word pink is weird coming out of you..."_

_"Pink."_

_She chuckled while he looked at her._

_"May I ask why were you observing my toiletries ?"_

_"I was not ... I was_ _just_ _washing my hands and the colour caught my eyes. Seriously, everything else is black, I was bound to notice it..."_

_"There go my plans of wearing pink in order to be unnoticeable"_

_"Oh for god's sake, Severus. If you want to be unnoticeable, you may as well start with wearing less billowing robes and maybe make an entrance without slamming the door open."_

_" I don't slam the door open."_

_"I'm sorry, what was that ?"_

_" I don't always slam the door open."_

_"That's more like it. Certainly, not when you are sneaking on someone ."  
_

_"I don't 'sneak' on anyone, I just walk quietly."_

_"Says the spy who betrayed Voldemort"_

_"For your information, spying doesn't mean hiding behind a corner without anyone seeing you. I used to get information, not play hide and seek." He felt like he was indulging her in this bickering, and wasn't sure for how long he'd be able to keep a straight face._

_"God, I just imagined you playing hide and seek"_

_" I don't play-"_

_"Oh stop it, Severus! we get it, you don't **do** anything"_

_"Who exactly are 'we'?"_

_"Me and the baby, obviously." she put her hand on her stomach and eyed him shyly._

_"What? Are you..."_

_"Am I, Severus?"_

_He looked at her in shock, eyes wide, mouth opened._

_This is unbelievable, it's not even possible._

_"Hermione, we haven't even-"_

_"You're not the only one who can be sarcastic, the 'we' part was just a term. I can't believe you bought it "_

_She laughed at him, while he was already planning revenge._

_"I just thought it was a plausible explanation."_

_"For what?"_

_He smirked at her and started walking back to the kitchen, leaving her to work it out herself._

_when he reached the kitchen he could hear her screaming "Hey! I'm not fat! how dare you!"_

_The tea kettle whistled and he started putting cups on the tray, ignoring her glares when she came out of the bathroom._

Ever since that day, Severus Snape only had pink toothbrushes.

Since any other toothbrush colour was forbidden from him by his ' _funny_ ' wife.

Well until two months ago.

But really, he wasn't going to buy a new toothbrush now.

Well, it's not like the idea of buying one ever entered his head recently.

This was his wife's job and he happily let it be.

Even if it was a pink toothbrush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! why don't you leave a review on your way out? I heard it gives good luck ت.
> 
> Ps: I hope I didn't offend anyone with any of the jokes mentioned above. This story isn't intended to be a funny story, but the humour here and there is a way of living. Then again, what is life without its little fun moments ;)


	2. Mr. Know-It-All

Severus exited the bathroom and finished getting ready.

Thinking about his choices, he decided to walk the way instead of Flooing or Apparating.

Yes, walking would help him think, and God knows how much he needed to think.

It's not like he could use his time doing anything else except brewing... which he'd done more than enough that he pretty much finished his next week's orders. So unless a random client suddenly ordered something urgent, he wasn't going to brew anything except if it is for his own use or for his own state of mind.

_But he had enough brewing for now._

No, he needed to think about his life instead of the formula of a potion.

With that in mind, he left his house and went on.

This old house that he spent his childhood in, was his only company nowadays.

His mother decided to return to the wizarding world after his father's death, and so, with the small fortune he managed to save from teaching at Hogwarts by then, he bought her a nice small house next to The Burrow where she spent most of her time with the Weasleys.

He lived alone in his childhood house ever since, or rather, spent most of his summers there.

She and Molly became good friends and he was delighted to notice how much it changed his mother's demeanour.

If only she wouldn't bother him every now and then to go live with her since _'he is living alone now, in an old house, with no wife to feed him and keep him company.'_ She also declared her disliking of the fact that she's no longer able to visit her grandchildren anytime she wanted, so spending as much time as possible with her only son was the only thing that'd _ease her distress._

But Severus absolutely refused, claiming that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Not to mention that he also didn't have a wife just twelve years ago and he could live perfectly fine. Add to that, the fact that he was a spy for many years and survived a deathly war, and one could conclude that he deserved to be treated as an independent adult.

_That if being over fifty years old with two kids didn't say anything._

But then again, his mother's genuine intentions were to help him cope with the number of problems that fell on his head at once, and the sudden change of being happily married with a perfect family to being miserably alone and nearly divorced.

In fact, his journey today was another attempt to finally finish the divorce and get it over with.

But living in the wizarding world, where divorces were rarely heard of, and the fact that they both were initially reluctant prolonged the matter.

Actually, he still didn't want to finish it once and for all. He still loved his wife with all his heart, and he couldn't stand the thought of ruining his children's life by breaking their family apart.

But he figured that acting like the stupid victim, who would do anything to redeem his mistakes, using his children and love as a reason to be forgiven was something Hermione wouldn't appreciate.

Neither did he for that matter, he still didn't forgive himself to try to gain her forgiveness anyway.

If she wanted to get a divorce, he would give it to her. Doing whatever she wanted was his only way to try and lift some of the guilt he felt for what he did, and keeping up his cold persona around her would help her go on with the decision she made.

There was no denying he loved her, but he wasn't about to keep reminding her of that like a creepy idiot.

Severus took notice of the children playing in the park next to the coffee shop he was heading to. Looking at them he wondered if his children would enjoy the park as much if he brought them here tomorrow.

He only had them for the weekends and wanted to let them enjoy the whole time if he could.

He knew how much the recent events affected them and was pained every time he noticed how they were trying to pretend that everything was okay, certainly, a trait they inherited from him, he thought dolefully. Especially his eldest, who kept for himself most of the time and occasionally shot meaningful looks toward his father.

Unlike her brother, Arya was more open of her feelings, but he supposed it was due to her young age. After all, no one would expect more of a five years old who went through all of this, while she was supposed to be loved and tucked in bed by both of her parents. As she was used to.

Severus noticed his feelings were going loose, so he tried to compose himself. Using his Occlumency shield before entering the coffee shop.

He immediately found the person he was looking for. The man was wearing a nice suit, with papers scattered on the table in front of him. He surprisingly mingled well with the muggles around him and would pass as a muggle lawyer, which wouldn't be the case with most of the pureblooded wizards, and the fact that the man was Albus's counsellor before -The wizard who never took off his robes- only increased the surprise.

When he noticed Severus, he gave a gentle wave and stood up.

"Severus Snape"

"Mr Bolton"

They shook hands and sat down across each other.

"How have you been, Mr. Snape? are recent events any easier for you?" the man said with genuine concern.

"I'm doing fine, Thank you"

He didn't want to talk about his feelings, not to anyone and especially not to his lawyer.

The man nodded as if he understood the deep meaning of the answer.

Seriously, the man acted just like Albus, if not for the completely bald head and the not-so-Albus voice, Severus would've doubted his magic and his ability to cast a killing curse.

"I take it you still have the same demands we filed last time?"

Severus nodded "I accept anything the other party demands, as long as they don't somehow contradict with the demands I lastly stated"

"Your wife lives in the house with the children, with monthly salary going to her Gringotts account and the saving account you both made for your children?" Mr. Bolton read from one of the papers he was holding.

"Yes, and I get to see the children at least once -"

"These papers show that the other party didn't accept some of your demands"

Severus abhorred being interrupted, but he was concerned with what he heard to care, and he wasn't going to make a scene with this elder man in a coffee shop anyway.

"Which ones specifically?"

"Your wife refuses to continue living in your house, she is also not accepting the monthly salary you suggested going to her account."

Severus sighed, he knew she'd fuss about it, but she needed to see reason.

"I'll talk to her."

Bolton nodded and went on other matters regarding the divorce and how it is to be done.

By the time they were finished Severus was emotionally exhausted. Talking about the divorce and breaking his family while trying to keep up the occlumency shield was worse than many things he experienced in his life, and he did experience a lot.

"When will it be completely over?" he drawled.

"If all went according to plan, you may be fully divorced in about three weeks, which is statistically not long. It does take some time, you know the wizarding world."

Severus nodded solemnly and paid for the coffee.

* * *

On his way back, he passed a pub he regularly attended when he used to live here. He did attend pubs often to celebrate his miserable existence but never had enough to make himself drunk, knowing that alcohol didn't have the best reputation in his family.

If he really wanted to get drunk on rare occasions, such as the night when he was told he had to kill Dumbledore, he would do it in the solitude of his house. Drinking until he could no longer feel anything.

That never happened after he got married and had children, except for that one miserable night.

_After that night alcohol never entered his mouth._

When he finally got home, he could tell someone was already inside by the smell of food.

Just like the time when he lived here with his wife, he'd get home to be welcomed by a delicious smell and a lovely wife.

"Welcome home, Severus" a voice called just as he opened the front door.

"How many times did I tell you to inform me before visiting?"

"I did floo call you, but you never answered."

"That's because I was outside, Mother"

"Yes, I could tell"

He rolled his eyes and picked the Daily Prophet checking the headlines while heading to sit on the sofa.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't visit my only son just because I miss him?"

"I visited you last week," he said that as if he wasn't sure if he'd done it or not.

"So?"

"Mother, I do appreciate your concern, but I am quite alright."

"You know you are only lying to yourself, Severus."

He sighed and they both fell silent.

His mother was making lasagna, one he always enjoyed as a kid.

"When can I see my grandchildren?" she asked casually, putting plates on the table.

"I'll have them tomorrow. You may visit anytime you want during the weekend."

After a while he added, "but do make sure to inform me, I don't plan on staying home all day long."

His mother opened her mouth to say something, but he interrupted "Use a Patronus, Mother. Floo calling while I'm not home is not informing."

"Very well."

Ten minutes later the food was ready, and they were sitting at the table.

"How are things with Hermione?"

"We will be divorced within three weeks or so."

She shook her head "I still don't understand why you'd both agree on it. Can't you just fix your problems while still being married? divorce is not an easy choice, Severus, it will change everything."

He didn't say anything, so she kept going, "I know what you were going through affected both of you, but that's normal. You both love each other, you can get over it"

Severus put his fork down, obviously annoyed.

"As I told you before, Mother, there are other reasons that we are making this decision. I do know what divorce means, perhaps you should've tried it instead of living in a falling marriage until my father died," he retorted harshly.

He noticed how his words affected his mother, but she quickly changed her expression.

"You do not speak to me with that tone, Severus. I am your mother," she said sternly as if he was still a young child having a tantrum.

"I might not be the perfect person to give marriage advice, but I do know you and Hermione could get through it if each of you stopped being so stubborn and hotheaded. Just talk it together, for your children's sake"

"You do not know everything that happened, it's not just that."

"Then tell me, Severus"

She caught his eyes as he glanced at her and she could see his conflicted feelings. His face betrayed nothing, as always, she knew her son had mastered occlumency long time ago, even surpassing her at a young age, his eyes, however, reached out to her, in a way that only a son could reach his mother. She could see pain and uncertainty in them and somehow she started feeling those emotions as well.

After a few moments of silence, he sighed," I can't."

When he noticed her disappointment, he added, "at least not yet, I still don't feel comfortable enough talking about it."

She nodded understandingly.

"I'm only interfering because I want what is good for you, you know that, right? Just like you want what's best for your children."

"Yes, I know that, Mother."

"Thank you," he added quietly.

And he meant it.

* * *

Severus felt weird knocking on the door of his own house. He'd been doing it ever since he left the house and would come to get the children for the weekend when it was finally his time to have them.

He longed for the time where he used to Floo home and be welcomed by three happy faces, but Flooing there now would cause more awkwardness than he could handle.

Yes, this will always be his home where his family lives, but it's no longer _his_ _house_.

So, he just apparated close by and entered the gate.

When the door opened he was greeted with a full force hug by a black-headed little human.

He lifted his daughter up and kissed her brow.

"Hello, little snake, did you miss me?"

His daughter hugged his neck more tightly and said in the most serious voice she could muster, "no, I didn't miss you"

He looked at her as if in shock, so she giggled and kissed his cheek "don't be silly, Daddy. Of course, I missed you, I missed you so much !"

"I'm not silly, cheeky brat. I missed you too"

She laughed while he picked out something from his pocket.

"I didn't come alone"

He waved a stuffed owl at her.

"Mr Know-it-All!" she hugged it with one hand keeping her other around her father's neck.

When she announced the name of that owl after her father brought it home from one of his potions related journeys to America, he spent the day receiving scary glares from his wife.

Unbeknownst to her, he had nothing to do with that name, except that he made a comment to his daughter of how owls were known to be wise and resourceful, just like her mother.

How the cheeky brat chose this name among many others was beyond him.

"You forgot it at Spinner's End, last time you were there," he explained.

"I didn't forget him!"

He narrowed his eyes, "didn't you ?"

She shook her little head, "no, I left him there to keep you company! He can help you with your potions, Dad! He knows it all"

He smiled at her cheek, wondering how he got to have such a smart and caring daughter.

"But if you are coming back, I can have him again," she added.

Severus's heart fell at that, it pained him every time she implied that she still hopes he would one day come back to live with them. Of course, he and Hermione had talked to her individually and explained how things will be from now on. His daughter understood what they said, she knew that Mommy and Daddy would no longer live at the same house together, but she made a habit of always making comments implying that it won't be forever, and how she always misses one parent when she's with the other. As if making those comments would somehow make them see reason.

_How he wished that was the case._

He couldn't, however, bring himself to crush her hopes, so he merely settled on addressing the present instead of the future.

"That's very considerate of you, Arya, but I'm afraid I only came to fetch you and your brother."

Her face fell at this answer, but she quickly waved the toy and made her voice even more high-pitched, as if the toy was talking, "then I will stay with you, Papa Severus"

Severus chuckled more at the name than his daughter's funny voice. She always surprised him with the variety of names her toys used to _'call'_ him.

"Where is your brother?"

"He is in the bathroom taking a shower. He woke up late"

Severus nodded and entered the house, his daughter in his arms.

"And your mother?"

"I'm in here! one second."

Her voice came out from the guest bathroom on the first floor. He could hear her flushing the toilet and washing her hands, then the door opened.

When she met his eyes, she gave him a weird look as if trying to figure out something. He was sure he looked just like the Severus she always knew, so he couldn't tell what was going on in her mind.

"Good morning, Hermione," he greeted.

"Morning..." she was a little flustered and quickly made her way to the living room waving him in.

He whispered to his daughter to go get ready and inform her brother of his arrival.

"I'm in a rush, as we have a meeting in half an hour. Otherwise, I'd have offered some tea." She sat on the sofa and started wearing her high heels.

She was an important member of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This job was nothing short of demanding which led her to refuse to become the head of the department, she already had a lot on her plate as she put it when Severus asked why. He didn't want her to notice, but really, he was relieved she refused. Her job already took a lot of her time and honestly, he'd have advised her to quit if not for how comfortable she felt and how good she was in it, not to mention she had both of her best friends working in the same place, since the Auror Department is the main division of Department of Magic Law Enforcement.

He'd have supported her either way, for he knew his wife loved to progress and always worked on getting better, but he figured it was for the best. If she did accept to be the head of that department she probably wouldn't be able to take days off on short notices as she had done after her miscarriage, and that would've ruined her. But she did refuse without him saying anything, so he wasn't about to argue with that.

"It's alright, have you bought Theodore's school supplies yet?"

"No, we plan to go next week with Harry and Ginny, they wanted to visit the Quidditch store and thought they'd come and bring the kids along. I assume you'll get Theo his potions books?"

Severus nodded, "leave anything potions related to me."

Since they both fell silent he figured he may as well approach the subject.

"I've had a meeting with my lawyer yesterday. He said you disagree with some of my terms."

"I did"

"You _'did'_?"

"It probably was a rash decision, I'm having second thoughts."

"About the divorce?" He was confused.

"About refusing your demands," she said quickly.

"It's probably best if we let the children live in a familiar place while going through this. As for your other demand, I still refuse to be provided with money, as I am perfectly capable of providing for myself and my children," she said all of that as if she spent her morning today trying to memorize what she wanted to say.

"They are my children too. It is my responsibility to provide for them," he said sternly.

"I'm not objecting you providing for their Gringotts account and you already pay the bills for this house," she almost said that before he got the chance to answer. It's like she really was preparing for this conversation before it even started.

"It's a saving account and giving them a place to live in is hardly called providing. Would you agree if I personally give them a small fortune every month and tell them to provide for themselves?" he challenged.

"I certainly would not, and you wouldn't dare do that," she said, annoyed.

_Probably didn't practice for that answer, he mused._

"I would if you continue denying them what is theirs. I am their father, and I do make quite a good salary to perfectly take care of my family financially. Now, if you don't want to have anything to do with my money, I won't force you, you may spend all of it on them in any way you deem fit, as long as it's not spoiling. I'm sure you would not do that even without me saying anything," he lectured as if he was in his potions class, using this way to leave her completely speechless and win the argument.

Theo chose this moment to show up. He was wearing a blue muggle shirt with black trousers, holding a black jacket in one hand while lifting his backpack with the other. His brown hair was still wet from the shower and his hazel eyes _-that he and his sister inherited from their maternal grandfather_ \- were looking at each parent, as if trying to gauge the heat of the argument.

"Good morning, Theo. Are you ready to leave? " Severus asked.

Arya was already outside the door and Hermione followed her to say her goodbyes and go on her way as well.

Theo looked at his father and asked in a low voice "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing you must know," he answered, putting his hands on his son's shoulders and pushing him towards the door.

"Did you yell at her?"

Severus looked at his son and stopped suddenly, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we were just talking."

Hermione kissed both of her children and made sure they got everything before apparating away, leaving Severus with the children just outside the gate.

He looked at them and said, "do you fancy a walk?" They didn't say anything, so he took that as a positive sign and offered his hand, which they immediately took, knowing what they needed to do from past experiences of apparating with their father.

Arya clutched to her father's side while he tightened his hold of Theo, in one second the street was empty.

* * *

After a long walk along the harbour, Severus sat next to his son on a bench looking at the sea while his daughter was feeding the pigeons nearby, happy that her brother got bored quickly and so she had two bags of bird food now.

Severus was not a person that would usually start a conversation, but with Theo, it would mean that he would rarely hear his son's voice, if ever.

"I've always wanted to have my own boat someday," he said thoughtfully "The sea has many mysteries I would like to explore." As he said that he was reminded of Dumbledore, the old man surely had his effect on him.

"You said you'd buy me a boat on my sixteenth birthday," his son reminded him.

"I said I **_might_** buy **us** a boat if you'd **_excel_** in your OWL exams."

"Same thing."

Severus snorted and continued watching the sea while paying attention to Arya who took interest in a specific brown pigeon.

Theo turned his head and looked at his father.

"Would you still buy it though? now that... we are no longer a family."

Severus felt guilt wash over him but composed himself and turned to look at his son "Theo, we still are. Whatever happens between me and your mother has nothing to do with us being a family. She's still your mother, I'm still your father, and we both still love you and your sister more than anything else." He put his hand on his son's shoulder in order to reassure him.

"But you no longer love each other."

He said that as if to make sure his conclusions were correct. When his father didn't say anything, he turned his head looking at the sea and said "I know everything, you know? I know what made you take that decision."

Severus stiffened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is that? is that supposed to be a cliffhanger?  
> -Yes, I wanted people to be excited about the next chapter..  
> _What a poor attempt, my niece can do better.  
> \- but she can't even write..  
> -Exactly.  
> -;-;  
> Please review guys ت


	3. I'll Send an Owl Every Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual, hope you enjoy!

_"I know everything, you know? I know what made you take that decision."_

_Severus stiffened._

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you that night, both of you," Theo accused.

"What did you hear?" Severus asked already searching through his memory for any possible night his son could be talking about, each worse than the other.

*~/~*

_Theodore woke up at midnight and realized he_ _needed to visit the bathroom. He could hear movement downstairs and figured his parents were still awake._

_They both were at each other's throat recently and used to argue a lot._

_His mother was more sensitive ever since they lost his brother almost two months ago, but also more aggressive. It'd not do with his father's short temper whose sadness over losing yet another unborn child shortened it even more. The man rarely left his lab when he was at home, and when he did they almost always had an argument._

_When he finished his business in the bathroom and walked his way back to his room, he could tell that a silencing charm was applied._

_Merely out of curiosity and the desire to try the toy he got in Christmas from the Weasley twins as an old rare Weasleys Wizard's Wheezes product. He ran to his room and searched for the ear._

_This Extendable ear, unlike the older version which was even rarer, had more than one end and didn't require a string between the parts, not to mention it could penetrate minor silencing charms._

_He had previously situated the ends of the ear at various places downstairs._

_When he put it on his ear, he could hear his father's voice._

_"... fine then, I'll quit my job if that's what you want."_

_"I said nothing about quitting your job!"_

_"For the last time, Hermione. It's a Hogsmeade_ weekend! I _can't just stay home while I'm expected to be there. Especially, when there is no good reason."_

_He was really annoyed judging by his tone._

_"Even if you stayed. You'd spend all of your time in the lab. I wish you'd just give more time to your family!"_

_"I give_ _**all** _ _my time to my family!"_

_Hermione snorted at that, but it wasn't out of amusement._

_"Well I'm asking you to stay with us this weekend so we can spend time as a **family** and you are saying you prefer to spend it in school"_

_"For Merlin's sake! I've said no such a thing! It is my duty to be at school, I can't just skip days without prior notice because my dear wife asked me to! God knows I already spend less time than any other head of house there."_

_That was true, his father rarely slept at Hogwarts, and when he did it was just for a day or two, which wasn't the case with other teachers who spent most their days there, teaching at morning and wandering the corridors after curfew. But he did spend his time at home brewing potions at the school's disposal which in Theo's opinion more than made up for it._

_There was silence for a few moments, long enough that Theo almost thought he had been caught and his parents applied a stronger silencing charm. He was about to make a run for it when his father spoke again, his voice a little quieter than before._

_"Try to be more reasonable, Hermione. I've already offered to come with me to Hogsmeade, a change of environment would help you immensely, yet you keep on refusing."_

_"We won't be able to visit Keiran's tombstone if we are at Hogsmeade." Her voice sounded so sad when she said that._

_At_ that _, his father's voice_ softened _as well, but still somewhat agitated._

_"Hermione, we can do that tomorrow. Just be ready, as soon as I'll be home we can go there."_

_"I thought you had a meeting with a client tomorrow's evening"_

_"It got postponed."_

_"So only because it got postponed, you are willing to spend time with us."_

_"That's not what I meant—"_

_"Then what did you mean, Severus? What did you mean? can't you see you're spending all your time doing everything other than actually being with us ?"_

_"Don't you get it, Woman?" The calmness his father's voice maintained before was all but forgotten, " I don't choose to be busy I just am! By Merlin, I have lots of things to occupy my time with! why in the world are you expecting me to abandon doing something productive just so I can stay home and do nothing? "_ _  
_

_"Oh well, we both know things might not be the same had you been here 'doing nothing' as you put it."_

_Theo gasped at that, was his mother blaming his father for Keiran's death? Theo knew that the man also partially blamed himself since it did take some time for him to be back from Hogsmeade where he had been when his mother had her miscarriage. Thinking about it, perhaps that was mainly why his mother was so opposed to his father going there now, maybe it reminded her of that horrible day._ _But it wasn't fair, his father did come home as soon as he got the message, carried his mother and flooed them directly to St. Mangus. Not to mention, the healers said that Keiran was long dead before his mother noticed anything, for some unknown reason._

_His mother should indeed try to be more reasonable, as his father had said._

_"Just fucking stop with this nonsense! will you ?!" Severus shouted painfully._

_Theo's ears twitched at hearing his father's words, his father rarely swore, the man could belittle people so thoroughly in excessive humiliating ways without any need of such words. He always spoke quietly and clearly, getting his point across without leaving any room of doubt to it, a fact that infuriated Theo and made him feel even guiltier whenever his father scolded him. Therefore, he was surprised to hear his father like this, his mother's words must have really unsettled him._

_"At least lower your voice when you plan on swearing!"_

_"I'd rather not talk at all If all you're going to do is accuse me of things I have no control over."_

_"Not talking at all is so convenient for you, isn't it? that's all you can do."_

_"And how convenient is it for you to just throw the blame on me?"_

_"Oh is it_ _my fault then? say it, Severus. Is it my fault?"_

_"Is what your fault, Hermione? do you even hear what you're saying ? or have you gone completely deaf? not to mention mindless? you're being ridiculous!"_

_"Stupid now am I? what else ? what else are you going to call me?"_

_"Just once! Just. Once. Let me go to bed without having to put up with this chaos."_

_"Oh well, news to you Mister. You have to put up with this. You **actually** have to **face** your problems, Severus. "_

_"The only problem I can think about right now is **you**. And I'd very much like to avoid it."_

_"Suit yourself."_

_"I can't take this anymore"_

_He heard his parent's room **slam open** downstairs and after a while, it was closed with a strong force._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going out. Otherwise, I'd explode because of your endless nagging."_

_He opened the front door but only closed it after, "go to sleep. I won't be back soon."_

_And then he left._

_Theo_ _wanted to know where his father went and within seconds he was downstairs._

_Before he opened the front door, however, he heard his mother's crying sound in their bedroom._

_He really wanted to comfort her but knew that the last thing Hermione needs was her son seeing her like this. She always kept a strong persona and rarely cried in front of them even after losing two unborn children._

_He knew opening the front door would alert her of his presence, so he just went back to his bedroom after checking his sister's, who was sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was going on. Not knowing that this night would change their lives, and not in a good way._

_His father -as far as he knew- only came back after his Hogwarts classes the next day and both of his parents were acting distant towards each other since that day._

_A week later his father left the house and the next thing he knew was that they were planning a divorce._

*~\~*

" You were both shouting and yelling at each other. Something about a weekend you needed to spend at Hogwarts. Then it got really heated, you said you can't take it anymore and just left. You both hated each other after that day."

Severus was silent for a few moments, taking it all in.

"I don't believe you were supposed to be able to hear that," Severus said quietly, after thanking God that that was all his son could hear. _It was bad but not the worst._

"I used the Extendable Ears I got for Christmas," he said that without a hint of remorse.

Severus frowned, "you shouldn't have eavesdropped it's unbecoming," he admonished lightly, he was too on edge to try to come up with better admonishment. He had half the mind of demanding to confiscate that abysmal toy right there and then, but restrained himself, it's not like Theo still had it in his possession here. He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words to say without letting his emotions interfere, "regardless, it was wrong of us to shout at each other. Yelling is not the right way to express feelings, but sometimes you just can't control yourself. That does not justify our actions, however, when you'll be older you'll understand that fights and arguments happen between people often but it doesn't necessarily mean they hate each other. It's just a normal thing that happens in all kinds of relationships, you fight with your little sister sometimes, does that mean you hate her?"

Theo looked at his sister who was pointing at them and talking, apparently telling the pigeons that the big man who was wearing all black was her father and the little one was her older brother."No, I like Arya."

Severus who was looking at his daughter too, nodded in agreement "when people are experiencing extreme emotions, such as anger and sadness, they'd often do or say things that may seem harsh, things they probably don't mean and are better left unsaid. They may hurt others while expressing those feelings even if they have no desire to."

"If you both didn't mean what you said, then why are you doing this ?" Theo asked unable to control himself, he opened his hands gesturing to their current situation, their separation and coming divorce, and the fact that they had to spend time with one parent at a time.

Severus sighed, "the reason for what we are going through is only between your mother and me, and it should remain as such," he said quietly," it's not something I'd expect you to fully understand or accept at this young age, but as I stated earlier we're still a family. Nothing would ever change that."

Theo didn't look convinced, at all, but he didn't comment as he moved his gaze to the sea again.

Severus tried to speak of other matters, to lighten the mood, but Theo went back to his silent self, replying only with short answers if at all, so he let it go.

"Daddy, can we rent a boat?" Arya interrupted their long silence, to Severus's relief.

Severus stood up and took her hand

"Maybe another time, we need to go home since your grandmother might visit any minute, she misses both of you."

* * *

Theo smiled as he moved his piece, clearly anticipating victory.

"You are almost as good as your father," said Eileen calmly and moved her piece, "but not good enough."

Severus mused that were it a wizards chess instead of this old muggle one - _the only one he found at this old house_ \- the pieces would've been shouting quite shamelessly at their commanders, for the risks they've been taking. Despite the age difference between Theo and his grandmother, it was a heated game.

Theo groaned while his sister clapped excitedly. She was sitting on her father's lap who was reading her a book quietly, but despite his dominating voice, she was apparently paying more attention to the game than the book.

Severus smirked and whispered something to his daughter, who then jumped off his lap and moved her brother's piece "What're you doing-... Oh!Checkmate!"

That'll do it.

The room was filled with Arya's giggles, while Theo smiled at her and looked at his grandmother expectantly.

Eileen sighed and glared at her son, who was still smirking with a playful glint in his eyes, looking at his son.

Despite the fact that she lost the game, she was glad to see her grandchildren celebrate their combined victory, she would lose every game if it meant they'd grace her with those smiles.

But still, something was nagging at her.

Severus chose that time to stand up and pick Arya up, he was reading her a story in an attempt to make her fall asleep after all, but the cheeky girl chose not to.

"It's time to sleep, Champions. Mother, you may sleep in the main bedroom if you wish to stay, I'll sleep on the sofa here."

"No, son. I'll take my leave. It won't do for you to damage your neck, you've just applied the salve."

Severus didn't like talking about his wounds, or his general health for that matter, in front of his children. But he let it go since it was late and his mother would just go into more details if he said anything.

Theo went upstairs abruptly, without putting up a fight. Severus's eyes followed his departure, but he chose not to comment, he did say it's time to sleep after all, even if he doubted Theo was going to sleep anytime soon.

He looked back at his mother.

"Very well. I will tuck them in and come back with the floo powder, the box on the mantel is empty."

When he came back his mother was waiting near the hearth looking at him as if she wanted to say many things but couldn't decide where to start.

"Your son is acting strangely."

Severus stopped shortly, and she did note that saddened look that crossed his face before he quickly composed it.

"I surprisingly found him already on bed when I tucked Arya in."

Severus, obviously, knew she was referring to how Theo was acting _before_ he went to bed, not talking more than was required and refraining from discussing anything with his father, which alarmed Eileen. Severus, however, was used to his attitude, as he was acting like that ever since Severus moved out, and every attempt he made to make his son open up failed.

"You know I'm not only talking about that," Eileen said meaningfully, to which he replied with a sigh.

"Have you talked about his attitude with Hermione ?"

"I don't see why I would trouble her with that. He's just not as comfortable around me as he used to be, which is quite understandable considering I'm not a constant presence anymore."

"Severus, **you** are his father! It may be understandable that he's uncomfortable with the situation, but it's not right to act like that, even if he sees you less than he used to, that doesn't change anything. You must do something about it."

"What do you expect me to do? force him to talk more?" Severus almost shouted that but refrained from fear of alarming his children. He needs to get himself together.

Even if he thought about doing that before, he was even less inclined to after their confrontation today, hearing his son's accusation tone was something he didn't want to experience again.

He knew it was hard to get along with what has become of their life, he knew his children would take a long time to get used to it if ever. But he still felt as if he has to earn their trust again and beg for their attention, which wasn't fair. Why does he have to do that? Wasn't he still their father? Was it right to accept his son's attitude or should he firmly command it changes?

"I've become a stranger to my own children," he said, more to himself.

Upon hearing that, noticing how much he was distressed, Eileen changed tactics, she no longer wanted to alarm him of his son's attitudes, but to assure him that what he thought was a lost cause, was in fact not.

"Don't say that Severus, they are coming to terms with the current situation, it's not easy. You have to try to make them understand that nothing has changed between you and them, just don't give his attitude a blind eye. "

"He is acting as if he's not sure he can tell me everything."

"Then you have to change that, Severus."

* * *

Severus was lying in bed, wearing his pyjama bottoms, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything he and his family went through during the past four months.

It was already August, his son would start his first year at Hogwarts in less than a month. Despite being born in first of September he got to start this year, as he'd officially be eleven when the term starts and judging by his grades in elementary school and his promising magic there was nothing against him starting ' _earlier_ '.

Severus was sure that if the circumstances were different or, in other words, if their lives didn't change, Theo's excitement would be much more apparent. He'd have already bought everything he'd need for the year, if not more, and would've been bugging him and Hermione with endless questions about the school. Hermione being just as excited would've provided her son with many details about the castle that Theo could sneak in and out of Hogwarts in his first day there.

Instead, his son has never asked him any question about Hogwarts or anything at all.

The confrontation today was perhaps the longest conversation he had with Theo, but rather than relishing in it, he was even more disturbed. Even if he succeeded in making Theo talk as often as he used to, would his words be the same?

_does he even regard me in the same view he used to?_

He has to tread very carefully, make sure to always say the right words. Despite what he said to his mother, he wasn't going to give up on his relationship with his son, even if it pained him that he has to fight for his trust when he had it all before.

Never had he thought there would come a day where he has to act in any way but spontaneously around his own son, but what's another person? Severus was used to thinking before acting, he lived his life doing so. But It was still painful to return to his old ways after so many years of letting his guard down, especially around his own family.

But he had already started acting carefully around Hermione, the only person he opened up to all those years ago, the person he loved and married. So he may as well add his son to the deal and maybe later even Arya.

Turning to his side, Severus felt a bang in his heart as he remembered his son's words, what he was a witness to. He never suspected that any of his children would hear him argue with Hermione, as he always made sure to apply a silencing charm when he felt their conversation go heated, but in hindsight, it was stupid not to consider it, for, of course, his son would have a toy that can penetrate silencing charms and use it just when he and Hermione are having an argument. Perhaps he should pay the Weasley twins a visit and lecture them on the appropriate gifts one could give a child, _especially his child._

Severus was sure that his answer didn't convince Theo and the boy would still have his suspicions, which if not taken care of quickly would develop into something worse. Perhaps it would be best to let Hermione on the matter, no matter how unpleasant it'd be talking to her about that night, it was necessary he does it for his son's benefit.

Severus was distracted from his thoughts as the bedroom's door opened.

He knew who it was even before his eyes adjusted to the sudden light coming from the corridor. Outside his door was a little child holding her little pillow tightly and looking somewhat scared and sad.

"Daddy!" She whined.

Severus instantly moved the covers and motioned for her to come close. When she was next to the bed he lifted her and laid her next to him then adjusted the covers and wrapped his arms around her small body.

It wasn't the first time, nor was it the last he was sure, that his daughter sought him out at night. The occurrence increased alarmingly ever since their separation, and while before he used to calm her then tuck her in bed and call it a night, she absolutely refused to be left alone in her bedroom now and would wake up the instant he left the room, so he just gave up and started letting her sleep next to him. He wouldn't normally succumb so easily, but the guilt he felt of being the reason for his daughter's increasing nightmares made him do so.

"Another bad dream?" he asked wiping away the tears that managed to escape her rubbing.

She nodded and moved closer.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't remember most of it ... I was running from something scary and it had wings, I was calling all of you but you won't answer ... I was alone."

"You're not anymore, I'm right here."

"I don't like bad dreams, Daddy... why do I have them so much?"

"No one likes bad dreams, Arya, but we have them because just like in life we can't control nor choose what we have to endure. You have to remember, however, that dreams exaggerate matters and are filled with unreal things "

"What's ezagrate?"

"Exaggerate. Exaggeration means making things seem greater or larger than they really are."

"But what if those dreams turn out to be real! what if the monsters escape my dreams and start chasing me here? in the real world!"

He smirked at her, "well, I don't know about your dream, but your real-world dad is always here to save the day."

She gave him a toothy grin which almost made her look ridiculous with her teary eyes, reddish cheeks, and unkempt hair.

"It has wings you say? well just wait until it sees your father's skills on a broomstick, I assure you it'd be too ashamed to fly again."

"But you're horrible with broomsticks, Daddy."

"Little girls shouldn't doubt their fathers' skills," he said as he tickled her lightly.

He was thrilled to have her giggles be the last sound he heard before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Severus woke up the next day to whispering voices just outside his door, his daughter was not next to him so he just got up quickly and silently moved towards the door.

"... I'll send an owl every day, I promise" When he opened the door he found his children enveloped in a tight hug. When Theo noticed him, he quickly loosened his hold on his sister and stepped back.

Severus could make up the whole conversation in his mind, his daughter was worried that her brother would go to Hogwarts and leave her alone to deal with separated parents. Just like in her dream.

He wanted to reassure both of them that everything is going to be just fine, but he didn't know how to tell them something he himself wasn't so sure about.

They both looked at him as if waiting for him to say something.

He cleared his throat, "what do you want for breakfast?"

Good lord Severus, he admonished himself. Of all the things you could say.

"Pancakes!" Arya exclaimed.

"Hmm, did you both brush your teeth?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, wait for me in the kitchen while I get ready, don't touch anything."

Arya almost knocked into her brother as she ran towards the kitchen.

"No running!"

After being scolded, She settled on jumping her way there as Theo walked quietly after her.

* * *

Later that day, They were all sitting in the small living room. Arya was sleeping on the couch after watching a cartoon movie on the TV, she had her feet on her father's lap while Theo was sitting on the ground in front of them changing channels, looking for something interesting, obviously bored.

Severus was staring absentmindedly at the TV, not caring that every channel changed before anyone could make sense of what it was displaying.

Seeming to come to a decision, Severus spoke, "have you been reading the book I gave you last week?"

The book he gave him had a combination of different subjects taught at Hogwarts. It had information on Potions, Defense, Charms And even Transfiguration. Since his son never approached him with questions, he figured the book would give him the needed introduction with good details on each subject, and perhaps prop him into asking questions.

Theo nodded, his eyes never leaving the Tv.

"What chapter are you on?"

"Seven."

"Do you have any questions? It's third-year level, I don't expect you to understand everything."

"Actually, I do."

Severus nodded and waited for him to ask his questions, but oddly Theo remained silent.

"Well?"

"Oh, I was just trying to remember."

"What is your question?"

"It's about boggarts"

"Yes?"

"The book says that boggarts take the shape of one's greatest fear. But what if your greatest fear isn't something that has a shape? what if it is a feeling or a sound or a situation you fear to be in?"

"Good question," Severus said proudly, already shifting into his lecture mood "It's quite complicated but simple at the same time, it would take the shape of the source of your fear. The boggart doesn't just decide which shape to change to in order to provoke your fear, instead, it simply goes into your mind and discovers your fear by how you imagine it deep down, so it shifts into the image you already have, in which you associate it with your worst fear. For example, if your fear is feeling alone, and when thinking about being alone you imagine a quiet dark room, the boggart would trick your vision and you'd see that room in front of you."

"So if someone's worst fear is the boggart itself ..."

"It'd turn into how the person visualizes a boggart in his mind."

Theo nodded "Can't you do that too? You know... using Legilimency "

"Turn into your worst fear?" Severus asked sarcastically, he knew Theo didn't mean that but just wanted to hear him elaborate.

"N-no! I meant use Legilimency to _know_ my worst fear and somehow make me see it in front of me "

"Legilimency allows me to enter your mind and discover your memories and thoughts, while I'm in there I can also sense your feelings toward them. However, to actually discover your greatest fear it'd take me to see every single image you have and compare your feelings toward each one of them, that would take more than a lifetime since the mind is vast and so complicated. Boggarts have the ability to summon that image by simply passing by your mind before you can even sense their presence."

Theo nodded again and stayed silent.

"No questions on potions?"

"I don't think I'd be able to fully understand a potion unless I actually brew it myself."

"Perhaps we can practice some of the potions mentioned in the book next weekend," Severus tried, refraining from letting any hope enter his mind.

When his son replied, however, he was taken aback, "why not this weekend?"

Severus almost outright grinned at that question, he thought Theo would try to manoeuvre his way out of spending time with Severus like he seemed to be doing lately, but no, his son was finally asking to work on potions with him, just like the old days.

"The lab is quite small here and uncomfortable to move in for one person, let alone two. I plan to make some changes in the house during the week. I think I'll vacate the library to make it your sister's room so you no longer have to share one bedroom."

"It's alright, I don't mind sharing. And I'm going to Hogwarts soon, so I'll spend even less time in this house."

"Even so, when you do I'd like you both to feel as comfortable as possible in this house."

A soft yawn came from the couch next to him "I'm coftoable, Daddy"

Severus smirked and patted her knees "Comfortable," he corrected, "and I'm sure you are, little snake. But you have to get up or you'll lose the game."

"What game?"

Severus stood up and flicked his wand, a board appeared on the carpet in the middle of the living room. It was the wizarding version of Monopoly.

"I'm taking the cauldron."

They spent the rest of the day playing, only to stop for dinner, and when Hermione called to talk to them then resumed playing again before he sent them to bed.

This was one of their favourite games, which they didn't regularly play as a family, because of how time-consuming it was.

Despite being young, Arya, was quite good at it, _perhaps because she had her way with everything and had all the help she wanted from her father, the little Slytherin._

As he made his way to his own bedroom, he decided he'd take them to that park nearby tomorrow, before he returns them home. _To_ _their_ house.

* * *

When Hermione opened the door and met his eyes, she once again gave him that strange look. He ignored it as she hugged the children and ushered them in.

"May I?"

He was asking to come in, she didn't expect that, but nodded and stepped aside.

He walked to the living room and sat on what _used to be his_ favourite chair.

"Tea?" she asked making her way to the kitchen.

"If you don't mind."

When she came back he was looking at their family pictures on the mantle. There were many, spread around in the living room. He only had one picture of _them as a family_ in his house, the only one he managed to take with him when he moved out.

He did notice that the ones of their wedding day were nowhere on display, but he didn't blame her.

She set the tray on the table and started filing his cup, not bothering to pretend and ask him how he wanted his tea, as she knew exactly how he liked it.

"Thank you," he said quietly when she handed him the cup.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Nostalgia washed over him as his mind went back to the days when they used to sit here together, sipping their teas and talking about various things, enjoying each other's company.

He almost forgot what was between them now if not for when his gaze settled on her and noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"You may as well call it a weekday as I hardly stayed home."

"I thought you only had that one meeting on Friday."

She shook her head "I didn't go to work. I had to sort some things out while the children were away." He raised his eyebrows but she didn't elaborate.

He cleared his throat, "I have to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"This Friday, Theo was talking about how he knew the reason for our divorce."

Hermione's eyes went wide at this, so he quickly said his next sentence.

"It's not what you're thinking. Apparently, he heard us arguing the night I ... left, but nothing more"

Hermione was speechless. She was opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"He was babbling about how we are not a family anymore, and that we hate each other. I tried to reassure him, but I don't think he is convinced."

"I- I thought you performed a silencing charm that night !"

" I did, but evidently, the Weasley twins are going to be the end of me."

"Extendable Ears."

"Indeed," he nodded, "I think you should talk to him about it as well, Hermione. I hate to put you in this situation but it is for his own benefit. Even if you can't stand seeing my face, please reassure them that we are still a family. I hate to see them like this."

Hermione went defensive at this "It's not like I curse your name in front of them..."

"I know you don't. It's just ...I know I can't fix things, but I'm trying not to ruin it even more"

Hermione nodded and stayed silent for a while.

"It's not entirely your fault ... I was there as well that night, even started the whole argument"

He looked at her sharply.

_No ... He didn't want her to blame herself._

"Yes, but we both know that this fight is not the thing that got us in this mess, don't we ?" he said that with more force than he intended.

"Of course, I do. Do you think I could ever forget ?"

The guilt that washed over him then was unbearable.

"No...no I don't think you could."

Another uncomfortable silence ensued until Hermione spoke," I understand what you're saying, I'll see what I can do."

He sighed and stood up "Thank you... I should leave, may I use the floo?"

Hermione nodded.

He walked towards the hearth and was about to say his goodbyes when he heard knocking.

Hermione went to the door and opened it.

He stayed out of instinct and strained to hear what the knocker wanted.

"Hermione! I'm glad you're home."

_It was a masculine voice, unfamiliar one. Severus had to keep himself from walking towards the door and demand to know just who dared come to_ _**his** _ _home looking for_ _**his** _ _wife._

"Johnny! has something happened at work ?"

"Not at all, I just had to give you these papers before tomorrow. I came yesterday and you weren't here, Marcus said you should review them as fast as possible."

"Oh, thank you. Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

 _How dare_ _ **she**_ _invite him in? that's it, he's going to see who the hell this person_ is.

"I'd like to, but I'm in a bit of a rush. I have papers I need to look at myself. Guess I'll see you tomorrow, send Arya and Theo my regards"

 _He knows my children's names...just how much does this person know about my family_?

When Hermione came back to the living room smoke was still coming out of the hearth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review, I'd really like to know your thoughts on the story ت


	4. Father-in-law

On Wednesday, Severus was rearranging the stuff he extracted from the library on various places in the house. The shelves he added on the walls in the living room, were filled with books, and he still had two more boxes of books to sort.

_How had he ever lived in this house before? he couldn't even find a place to put the rest of them._

_If only he could expand the first floor just as he'd done with the lab downstairs... but alas, the muggles were bound to notice the house suddenly changing its size, and he had many plans in his head other than spending the rest of his summer holiday dealing with ministry officials for the innocent crime of using magic in front of muggles..._

After cursing whoever built this small house for the seventh time this day, he figured he should just move them to his quarters at Hogwarts since he'd live there during the school year anyway.

He was making his way to the kitchen to get a cup of water before continuing with this taxing task when suddenly he heard a sound coming from the hearth.

"Severus?" said a familiar voice.

He paused for a moment, mentally checking if today was really Wednesday or if he had been working for days and it was already the weekend.

Why else would Hermione be floo-calling _him_?

She never did, not when the children weren't here.

_Was he imagining things?_

"Severus! are you there?"

Severus quickly stepped towards the hearth, pushing the boxes away from his way to clear the path.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm here, has something happened?"

"Step aside."

He did, still trying to figure out what was happening.

A moment later Theo appeared, giving his father a worried look. He moved away quickly before Hermione came right after with Arya tucked by her side.

She looked around, clearly not expecting to see all the mess he had been trying to sort, scattered all around the living room.

Then her eyes settled on him, and judging by the heat he felt in his body and the desire he had yet satisfy of swiping his hand across his face to clean it of its sweat, he was sure she didn't find anything appealing...

He was completely disheveled.

"I was vacating the library," he explained unnecessarily.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry we came at such short notice."

She was already vacating the bag she had on her shoulder, giving each child his things.

"I couldn't notify you earlier."

"It's quite alright, what happened?" he asked again, with a hint of irritation, she still hasn't answered his question, he was starting to get worried and the looks they had on their faces only made it worse.

"My mother just called, Dad's in the hospital," she said without looking at him.

"Hospital?" he muttered, trying to register what was said.

"Arya, help your brother put these in your room."

He had many questions, but Hermione had different ideas. All he could tell was that she was preparing herself to leave the kids with him and go straight to the hospital. Without further explanation.

She gave him the bag, still not meeting his eyes, but focusing on the bag "They have everything they need in this bag, or at least what I could figure they'd need. They already had lunch so there is no—"

He interrupted her by putting his right hand on her shoulder, making her look at him "Hermione, are you alright?"

She looked him straight in the eye, a thing she hadn't done in a while, and he quickly dropped his hand. But he was permitted another access to her, he could finally look deep into the brown eyes he loved and missed so bad.

He noticed that they were glittering, and could see how concerned and sad they were. How he could ever cause these very eyes to shed a tear was beyond him.

_God, he was such a monster._

"I'm fine. I still don't know why he's there, it's not necessarily that bad, right?"

She was trying to sound strong, but he knew better.

"Hopefully, it's not," he said helplessly.

"I'm not sure how long I'd be there, I might come back today but I didn't want the children to be there if it was something ...you know"

He nodded, the uncertainty in her voice really upset him.

He really didn't like the idea of her going there alone, yes her mother would be there, but Amanda would be worried about her husband as it is, would she be able to take care of her daughter too?

Hermione was a strong woman by all means, but he knew better than anyone how unsettled she was when it came to people close to her having health issues, especially after recent events, the possibility of losing another dear one would crush her.

 _You have already lost your right to be there for her_ , a voice said, _you were supposed to take care of her but you failed._

"It's their house, Hermione. You can send them here anytime you want," he assured.

She sighed and looked at him.

"I'll update you as soon as I have further information, tell the kids I'll be back soon."

When he nodded, she turned, heading to the hearth.

He looked at her retreating form and found himself calling for her...

She turned around and he hesitated, he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to ask her that, but he felt so helpless, he wanted to do something, and she was still legally his wife.

"Are you sure you want to go there alone? I can come with you."

"No, Severus, please stay with them"

He looked at her for a long time, trying to evaluate how sincere she was. Her eyes were still glinting but she had the visage of someone determined, so he sighed and submitted.

"Very well. Stay strong, it'll be fine."

with one last nod, she floo-ed away.

Severus could immediately sense their presence when they came out of their room.

"Will Grandpa be alright?"

"We still don't know the details. It's probably nothing serious, People go to the hospital every day." He was babbling.

"Is it because they are muggles?"

"No, it's because they are people," he said looking around "Seeing as you are here, I could certainly use your help cleaning up this mess, care to join me?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"No. Start moving."

With that, they spent the next two hours cleaning and moving things around. The library was finally vacated and the lab was magically expanded and vacated of old stuff.

"Dad, why didn't you just magically add more rooms or something"

"Despite the common thinking, you can't really do everything with magic. Besides, it's best to use it as little as possible when surrounded by muggles."

"Do you want to move Arya's stuff to her new room now or would you spare me to let me take the long-awaited shower I need and continue tomorrow?"

"Shower," they said together.

He already knew that'd be the answer, lazy brats.

"Alright, wait for me and then you each can have your shower, don't touch anything you know you shouldn't" He was referring to the dark books scattered around.

Theo eyed them while Severus walked to the bathroom muttering about how he didn't have any more room to vacate to add an extra bathroom and cursing whoever built this house.

* * *

Hermione paid for her coffee and headed back to her father's room. It was seven am, she convinced her mother to go take a rest after staying awake all night, although she didn't know if resting is a possible option, she only managed to sleep for two hours herself and spent the rest of the night drinking coffee.

Hermione almost asked Severus for a potion last night when she informed him that she'd stay the night but restrained herself so as not to worry him.

She snorted at the idea... why is she still expecting him to worry about her?

_But why do you think he would stop? d_ _oes our coming divorce mean we must stop having feelings for each other? stop worrying about each other?... is it morally appropriate for me to think about him at all? does he have thoughts about me as well? or did he already move on?_

_It_ _was really hard to come to a decision regarding that man._

_He is such an enigma. After over ten years of being married to him, one would think she'd have completely figured him out, but no, he was still full of surprises. Perhaps that's just how he is, unpredictable._

_She couldn't get the picture_ _of him looking at her with so much concern out of her mind, his eyes...they were the same eyes..._ those deep black eyes that always made her weak, they went straight into her soul and she felt so exposed looking at them.

Why is it that at times she couldn't bear the thought of him, and at others, she felt so weak and unable to get along without him? Why do his eyes still have such a deep effect on her?

_Why is she reading too much into his normal concern over her well being?_

She had resolved it with herself, she said she hated him, that she'll only put up with him for the kids, she said it'd be better to live without him than having to see his face every day, hell, she even demanded a divorce...but then why is she still hesitating?

Why is she regretting not forgiving him right then and there?

She can't forgive him... she can't.

_She knew she was going too far with these thoughts, she felt like a teenage girl trying vainly to get a hold of her thoughts and emotions._

_But letting her mind be lost in these thoughts, thoughts about her marriage, divorce, husband... ex-husband, was better than thinking about her father at the time._

_Cancer_.

She almost passed out when she heard that word.

Growing up in the muggle world, she always heard and read of people dying because of it. Although wizards didn't suffer from it, she still always shivered when she heard its name. Invading the body through different parts, in different ways, this disease was dreadful in every shape it came in.

And now she learnt that her father has it.

_Blood cancer... and she thought her life couldn't get any worse._

Coming back to her senses she realized she had already passed her father's room. Turning around she retreated her steps.

**_Four hundred and forty-five._ **

_..._

**_Four hundred and forty-four._ **

_How many people are in these rooms?_

_how many people will have to live the rest of their lives in a room with a number on it?_

**_Four hundred and forty-three._ **

_How many families are at the edge of losing a loved one..._ _  
_

**_Four hundred and forty-two._ **

_And how many more will she have to lose?_

**_Four hundred and forty-one._ **

_..._

that's the one.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, preparing herself once again for the fearful image of her father laying on that awful bed and opened the door...

_Only to gasp in surprise when she saw who was before her._

Severus immediately motioned for her to be silent and whispered _'They are sleeping'_ then ushered her out and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she finally managed to compose herself.

"I had to come eventually, Hermione. He is still my father-in-law, nothing would change that"

Hermione sighed and nodded solemnly " What about the children ?"

"Don't worry, I left them with their grandmother. They wanted to come, but I thought it's best if they don't when it's still all fresh. Besides, I needed to check up on you first, you only said you'd stay the night but never reassured me about yourself, are you alright?"

She gave him a look and thought about just dismissing his question, but something stopped her.

_No, she wasn't **alright**._

_She has not been alright for quite some time, and she was tired of saying she is..._

_She is not alright.. in fact, she is..._

"I really don't know..."

Severus took a deep breath, he probably wasn't expecting that answer.

"Let's take a walk outside, fresh air will help you "

Hermione hesitated at his offer, but he started walking anyway, so she had no choice but to follow.

* * *

They walked in silence, each contemplating his own misery. Families were all around them, hanging out with loved ones, helping them through hard times. Some people were eyeing them suspiciously, especially Severus who despite wearing muggle clothes still looked rather intimidating with his raven black hair and his tall figure.

"You do realize the kids will have to come, eventually. They have the right to see their grandfather, in case they don't discharge him... "

"I know they do..." she admitted.

"I just wish I could spare them all of this, Severus. It's paining me deeply "

Severus sighed "I wish that too, Hermione, but it's how life is. No matter how much we want to, we can't protect them from everything "

Hermione nodded absentmindedly... she was eyeing a man who was tossing his daughter up and catching her when she went back down, the little girl was laughing hysterically, trusting her father to always catch her before she hit the ground. The man was smiling as well, clearly enjoying the sound of his daughter's laughter.

She smiled as she was reminded of the time when she was a kid, looking up at her father as if he was the greatest man on earth. Her own hero.

_It's a pity how a simple disease has such a great chance of defeating a hero._

She quickly swept the tears when she felt them on her cheek before Severus could notice.

But the man beside her was looking at the same scene, clearly lost in his own thoughts until he broke the silence.

" So it's Leukaemia?"

She looked at him, eyes wide open, "how did you know? I don't remember telling you."

"I managed to talk to your father before he fell asleep. He also told me how you and your mother stayed up all night and kept complaining about how you both worry too much."

"We don't worry _too much,_ his situation isn't easy, he's not taking it seriously."

"I think he does and that's precisely why he's acting that way."

He started searching through his pockets, looking for something "Regardless, you shouldn't forget to take care of your own health, lucky for you I came packed."

He handed her three vials containing two Sleep Potions and a Calming Draught. She was thankful he thought of that without her saying anything.

"Thank you."

She knew he was right, she has to take care of herself, _especially now._

"Did they say how long he's staying here?"

Hermione shook her head "They are still assessing the damage caused by the disease, they said he should remain here in the meantime. "

"Have you talked about what options you have regarding the treatment ?"

"We still haven't decided, our best option is stem cell transplant, of course, but we'd still have to wait for a match, Mum and I aren't compatible. We might have to go with Chemotherapy until we find one"

"I'll apply," he said simply.

"Thank you..."

He nodded.

"His blood type is rare though so it's hard to find a donor," she muttered.

_We might never find one..._

She felt her heart crack as she registered this thought.

Helpless.

That's exactly how she felt, and yet her brain refused to accept that.

There was a solution to everything, there must always be a way out. The only problem was actually finding it.

_She must not feel helpless, this feeling was useless, it just made her weak._

This quarrel between her brain and emotions was oddly familiar to her, it was the same feeling she had when she felt her baby dying inside of her, refusing to believe she was losing him, her brain kept searching for something to do. There must be something she can do to prevent what was happening.

_But alas, she never found it back then._

_And she still can't find it now._

Hermione felt tears on her cheeks, and this time instead of sweeping them away, she couldn't compose herself, she closed her eyes and let them roll down, it wasn't too long until she surprised herself and let out a sob.

Severus who was still looking around them was caught off guard when he heard her sobbing, he stopped abruptly and put his hand on her shoulder "Hermione..."

"I spent the night reading about this ... awful disease... even if we did find a donor which is unlikely, the chance of success is so low."

She looked at him then, her eyes pleading with him, begging him to make it all stop, somehow.

He could tell she was composing herself all this time, trying to not think about it, not think of the mess her life turned into. But one can only take too much until he finally explodes, and Hermione has suffered... a lot.

_And there she was again, vulnerable, within his reach, and yet so far away from him at the same time._

_God, he wanted to hug her. The unfathomable desire to hold her close and comfort her was shredding his insides._

_And yet the farthest he could go was squeezing her shoulder and repeating her name like a clueless idiot._

_"Hermione..."_

" I can't lose another person, Severus. Not again... not so soon"

_You won't._

_He wished he can utter those words, he wished he had some type of superpower that would prevent her from losing dear ones, to prevent her from any pain or sorrow._

_But he can't control death or sickness..._

_And truth be told, he was fool enough to take himself from her without the help of those uncontrollable events._

He looked around them then. A few people were looking their way with pity and sorrow in their features, probably coming up their own conclusions of whatever their relationship was and what led that young lady to sob next to that scary looking man.

He let his hand slid to her back, the other one holding her hand, and led them to a close bench, one that was away from people's view.

As they sat down, her head fell on his shoulder.

_He wasn't sure whether his touch at her vulnerable state would be welcomed. But frankly, he didn't care anymore. Yes, they are getting divorced, but she was still Hermione, his Hermione._ _He wrapped his hand around her in a half-hug further burying her head in his chest._

_"I keep telling myself this is as bad as it gets... It won't get worse. But it does! It keeps getting worse and I can't take it, I can't deal with this anymore..."_

_She probably wasn't paying any attention to their closeness, not caring what so ever on whose chest she was sobbing._

"It'll be fine, Hermione... your father is as strong as you are, don't lose faith in him"

Hermione cried for a few more minutes, all the while Severus kept whispering encouraging words to her, doing his best to be there for her while struggling not to step out of boundaries.

It wasn't too long until she started to calm down, resorting to sniffling. She removed her head from his chest, apparently starting to realize who she was clinging to.

Taking the napkin he offered her, she avoided meeting his gaze and stared at whatever took place before them.

"I don't think I can make it tomorrow," she said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"The meeting we have, regarding the divorce, I'll talk to my lawyer and see to when we can postpone it ... I hope you don't mind that. "

"Ah... it's alright." He knew that would also postpone the finalization of the divorce, but really he didn't mind... it's not like it was his choice in the first place.

Severus stood abruptly

"We should probably head back, you have to rest"

"I don't want to be asleep when they wake up."

"I'll make sure to wake you when they do."

"Aren't you leaving?"

"Not unless you want me to."

_He'll be with her now when she didn't mind his company._

_Even when he was sure that had she been her self, she'd not have welcomed his presence._

_She needed someone with her now, and if she can't find anyone else, he'll be there for her._

With that, he started walking back toward the hospital.

* * *

Severus lay on his lonely bed, reflecting on today's events.

Despite his suggestions, Hermione stayed at the hospital, refusing to go home.

He understood her reasoning though, he'd want to spend all his time with his loved ones too, he understood that now more than ever.

David Granger was a happy spirit, his humour and funny comments were what made their bonding easier, despite Severus's soreness he didn't have any difficulty getting to know his father-in-law.

At first, after Hermione's thorough description of her father's character and how excited he was to get to know Severus, he expected they'd be good acquaintances at best, but nothing more, considering his age. He didn't think they'd have that real father and son in low bonding. However, just like everything that surprised him about Hermione and her family, David treated him as if he was his own son, and Severus found that he didn't even mind it and excused it to the man being a dad figure by nature.

' _Take care of her_ ' was what David said before he fell asleep, whether he was aware of his words, or was already sedated, Severus wasn't sure.

David knew they were getting a divorce and didn't change his attitude towards him. Though Severus was sure if he was aware of the reasoning for the divorce, he'd burn him alive for putting his daughter through this. Thank god for small mercies.

But **_he would_** , he promised him to take care of Hermione, and he would.

Even if they were divorced, he still could take care of her, it doesn't take to be married to someone in order to care for them, does it?

His musings were interrupted when he heard knocking at the door and stood up to open it.

Expecting to find Arya clutching her pillow, Severus was surprised when instead he found Theo, who was looking at him with an emotionless face

"I just wanted to ask about Grandpa," he said as his father stepped aside to let him enter.

Severus nodded, moving back to sit at the edge of his bed, motioning for Theo to follow.

"He's still at the hospital, we're not sure for how long he'll stay," He replied, once they were seated.

"And Mum?"

"She's staying for tonight."

"Is he going to be okay?"

His father sighed, and Theo was instantly afraid of the answer.

"That's a very tricky question."

_That's a very tricky answer._

_No._

_It'd not do to disrespect him, better just get to the point._

"So is he going to die?" he asked with little quiver, he hoped.

Something flashed in his father's eyes, and then his whole expression changed.

"It's very foolish to think that being sick inevitably leads to death."

Theo's whole face turned red in embarrassment.

He felt as though he was being admonished for asking a simple question.

Well not that simple... but a valid question nonetheless. Regardless, his father's irritation in his answer diminished what little courage he had.

He moved his gaze to anything that didn't include his father's face.

_I didn't even get a proper answer..._

He heard his father take a deep breath after a while, so he sideglanced at him. He no longer looked annoyed, rather remorseful, his face held a softer expression and his eyes were looking at him with concern.

_Maybe he wasn't that irritated._

"I'm not being foolish..." he said, looking back at his father, " I've read about it."

"Did you?"

Theo nodded "Just when you told us what he has, I searched it online."

They've nagged their grandmother, Eileen, relentlessly with questions about their grandpa, to which she claimed ignorance. Though the nagging paid off once their father returned home and decided to include them with the information.

Theo knew Arya didn't understand that much, which means the decision his father made was really regarding him.

Considering what he read, it was a really serious disease, a deadly one. One he thought many parents would hide from their young children, preventing them from harsh truths.

The fact that his father decided to trust him with the information made something move inside of him, maybe his father finally understood that he is old enough to handle things, to handle truths. Though he still didn't share the reason behind their coming divorce, which greatly upset him.

Regardless, since his father decided to take steps forward after their conversation on Friday, resulting in him telling Theodore about his grandfather's disease, Theo decided it'd only be fair for him to be more open to his father, which is part of the reason of why he's here right now.

"And what did you find?"

"It's very serious... he might die."

"It's quite soon to talk about this possibility."

Severus sighed and moved his hand around Theo, putting it on his shoulder. It didn't go past him that he held his mother in a similar way earlier that day.

"We cannot help your grandfather by thinking negatively, you must have faith, for yourself and him."

_So it's really a possibility._

"When we go there tomorrow, show him that you believe he'll be better. Not the opposite," his father instructed.

"But what if he doesn't? what if he dies?"

Of all the questions he had in mind as he read about the disease, This was the most incessant, unavoidable one. What if Grandpa dies?

"Theo as I've told you before, we can not control death, we can't choose when or where to die, it's just a part of life we have to accept. What we can do, however, is appreciate each day we do live and try to make it as efficient as possible."

His father did tell him that before, more than once in fact, on different occasions.

_But he still can't accept it._

"But if we lose him, I won't have a grandfather anymore. I don't want that. Mum won't take it well either"

He never got to know his other grandfather, Tobias. Not that his father talked about him at all, Theo deduced they didn't have the best relationship. But it didn't matter, his father doesn't like many people anyways.

He always thought it'd be cool if he had two grandfathers like he had two grandmothers.

_But now he might lose his only one._

"You'll never lose him, he'll always be a part of your life, Theo. He's always here." Severus pointed at Theo's heart.

Theo was fighting not to shed a tear, but talking about death brought many depressing thoughts he couldn't throw away.

He hated losing people, whether it was death or something else, he didn't like sudden changes in his life. He already felt so much loss no longer having his father in the house and the man was still alive, sitting next to him at this very moment, but it still felt as if he lost him. It even felt like he lost a part of his mother too, even if she did reside in the same house he did and pretty much acted the same way, It just didn't feel right when they were apart, it only felt complete when they were together, at least in his mind.

He understood what his father was telling him though, but still, he couldn't just accept death, he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of no longer seeing and talking to someone, let alone his only grandfather.

It was already hard losing his brother, even though he never got the opportunity to actually see him, but he did know he existed in his mother's belly, and he heard his heartbeats when his mother let him put his head on it. His parents kept talking about him as if he was already there, living with them. When his grandmother told them that they lost Kieran, thus their parents staying in St. Mangus, he spent days being as close as he could to his sister, checking her room every night.

Because if he could constantly see her, then he might be able to prevent losing her too.

He did learn that his parents also lost a child when he was around seven but unlike Kieran, He died before his mother started showing, he didn't feel his presence that much for he didn't get to talk to him as he talked to Kieran and Arya when they were there. But it still affected him when he learnt he no longer existed, it still bothered him to know he could have a younger brother but lost him.

_And now he might also lose his grandpa, forever._

"Is it painful? dying."

"I can't answer that honestly as I've never tried it, but I always thought death to be as quick as falling asleep" His father answered truthfully.

Theo wasn't convinced.

_So what if death didn't hurt the dead person, it still hurts the living people who knew him._

He'd still be sad even if his grandfather went away on a vacation.

He bit his mouth as he felt the tears from earlier force their way out.

_He's not weak he can handle truths._

Unbeknownst to Theo, Severus was having a battle within himself too.

He hated talking about this very topic to his children, it was one of the few topics where his usual creative brain couldn't find a way to reassure them in. He didn't know what it meant to no longer exist, despite reading many books about it and encountering it many times in his miserable life, few times even causing it. He still never experienced it, at least not fully, if that night at the shrieking shack was worth mentioning. All he felt was extreme pain, unimaginable exhaustion and the irresistible desire to let go.

He was certain death was more peaceful than that, _at least if he didn't end up in hell which was unlikely._

But still, of all the topics he could talk about to his _recently-untalkative_ son, of course, death was going to be it. As if he needed more reasons to drive his son away.

He looked at his son desperately and noticed Theo was biting his lower lips, and closing his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Theo, it's alright if you're upset, don't hide your feelings inside, let them out."

"I'm not upset it's just ... I don't- I don't know."

Severus sighed and stood up.

"Feeling sad and shedding tears doesn't make you weak."

Theo looked at him with wide glinting eyes. The same way he looked at him whenever he suspected he used Legilimency.

Severus smirked and shook his head.

"You, my son, do resemble your father quite a lot."

"How so?" Theo asked after rubbing his face. Seeming to calm down and succeeding in preventing the tears from coming out.

"I'm quite accustomed to bottling my feelings too, but let me tell you, it wouldn't do you any good."

"I never thought you'd say that about bottling anything," Theo retorted.

"Perhaps I'm no longer qualified to be called a Potions Master." He put both of his hands on Theo's shoulders.

"But if that gets you to talk more, I'm willing to give that up"

Theo brought his head up and met his father's eyes.

"I think I should head to bed."

" Indeed you should, let me escort you out I have to check on your sister." He didn't want to force his son to talk more, no matter how much he wanted him to. It was already good enough he approached him on his own, and he didn't want to lose the opportunity of that happening again. 

He had already vowed to tread carefully.

The young lad didn't say anything as he let his father lead him to his bedroom, keeping his hand on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who suffer or know people they care about suffering from cancer, my heart is with you all, stay strong and positive. Studies show that mental health does indeed have a positive effect on all kind of diseases. I hope that anyone who has to deal with these kinds of disorders does get better and have a happy life :)
> 
> To those who lost a loved one, I know how you are feeling, it's pretty hard. But as Severus has said it's a part of life we have to come to terms with, may they rest in peace and hopefully they are in a better place up there.
> 
> P.S: I know Severus's talk regarding death is similar to Sirius's in the books, but Severus doesn't know that. Only we do. ;)
> 
> Please review
> 
> ~ ت


	5. Batman Vs The Joker

**Chapter 5- Batman Vs The Joker**

Theo knew that he was supposed to be excited that the term will begin soon.

In two days, He'd finally go to Hogwarts, the school for wizards and witches. The school of which both of his parents and every wizard and witch he knew attended as kids. The place where his magical journey finally begins.

He'd finally got to the stage of his life where he'll be connected to his magical nature, he'd be surrounded by magic, taught with magic, and possibly hexed by magic.

Hogwarts never lost its appeal and magnificent ancient looks, despite surviving a fatal war, it was still the place where every young magical soul is eager to go to, Theo included. Even if he did have an idea of how the school looked like from the times he spent in Hogsmeade with his family, and the times he spent in his father's quarters, he still never got the complete view of it, he never saw the inside of it, nothing but his father's rooms for they'd floo there directly.

 _You should not spoil the fun_ , his mother would say when he asked them to let him see more of it.

But he felt no pleasure at all knowing that he'd be leaving soon.

His mother returned home after they spent two days with their father, saying that their grandpa was in a static condition. The doctors managed to treat all the areas they could in his body and prepared the other parts for the possible infections they might have in the future, all that was left now was to find a match.

As far as he knew, it didn't mean that his grandpa was alright now, it only meant that there was nothing else to do except waiting. And that's why his grandpa was recently allowed to go home as he had been requesting for the past couple of weeks, with a doctor coming to check up on him every few days, of course.

One day, during the weekend, while he was visiting his grandpa at the hospital, the doctor requested to talk with his father. They all thought then that his father was a match and therefore a possible donor, but apparently, the doctors were only concerned with what they found in his blood, _the snake venom._ It was quite the task to convince the doctors that everything was okay without revealing too much.

His father's health was really dealt with though, with the potions he took regularly and the salve he applied on his neck he managed to ease the damage to a great degree. But Theo was still bothered to learn that the venom is still there, magically contained to a certain area in his body to affect as little as possible.

Theo sighed and opened his trunk to start packing, he knew that he still had time, but leave it to his mother to insist that he starts packing early lest he forgets important things if he packed at the last minute.

His father was already at Hogwarts as he informed their mother, so he wouldn't be seeing him off the train as Theo had initially thought, but he knew it was stupid to think that.

_Nothing is as you expected it to be._

He looked at his wand, lying on the floor beside him, it looked a lot like his father's but had a different core. He never had the opportunity to show it to him though, with the stuff going with his grandpa and all, they spent most of their days at their grandparents' house or at the hospital, even the weekends, so he never got the opportunity to approach him with it.

"Glad you're already packing."

He looked up to see his mother standing at the doorway.

"You told me to do so, Mum"

"Well, I'm glad you chose to listen to me."

"As if I had a choice," he muttered.

She entered and approached his bed, shaking her head and shooting him a disapproving look as she saw the mess that was on it. He couldn't help but give her a sheepish smile at that, _old habits die hard._ Despite being admonished every single time, Theo could never pack without putting all of his clothes on his bed first to sort them out.

"Maybe I'll change once I learn how to pack with magic."

Hermione glared at him, she looked rather threatening standing over him as he sat on the floor, though Theo noticed that she was suppressing a smile.

She scooted the clothes away and sat on the bed, then picked one of his shirts and folded it.

Realizing there was no admonishment or threat coming his way, Theo resumed his packing, which mainly included putting the clothes his mother folded for him in the bag, or back in the closet where it came from.

"I can't believe you're already old enough to go to Hogwarts, it still feels like yesterday when it was my first day there," she said as she handed him his neatly folded school robes.

"Technically, I'm not old enough as I'm still ten."

"Leave it to you to contradict your mother when she's getting emotional."

He smirked.

It wasn't that he hated his mum swamping him with her love and pride, he was just naturally awkward about it,he didn't know how to deal with these soft emotions other than blush or joke it away.

When there were no further clothes coming his way, he glanced at his mother and saw that she was looking at a picture sitting oh his night shelf. It was of the four of them, taken in Greece, they went there for a holiday when he was about eight.

They were all smiling in the picture, except Arya, she was scowling in his father's arms, upset at having to wake up early in such a foreign country.

"I don't think Arya likes that I'm leaving soon," he admitted.

"What about you?" Hermione asked as she put the picture down," how are you feeling about it? are you excited to go there?"

"I don't know..." he said uncertainly. When she gave him a look he elaborated "I want to see what it's like to be a Hogwarts student and to know where I'd be sorted, I suppose, but..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't like the fact that I won't see you every day and would only get to talk you via owl, I always thought..." he hesitated.

"What did you think ?"

"Nothing, it doesn't really matter."

He averted his gaze and started searching around for books he'd need to put in his trunk, all the while admonishing himself for letting his tongue slip.

"Theo," she said firmly, waiting for him to meet her gaze. He knew better than to ignore that and looked back at her.

"You know that you'd be leaving soon, and it'd be quite hard for me to not have you here, but I'd like to at least know how my son is feeling before that happens, instead of spending long nights wondering and trying to figure that out. You don't have to hide your feelings from me, being your mother I can already sense them anyway."

Theo sighed and looked down, It's not that he didn't want to talk about it, there were many things he really wanted to tell his parents, some valid points he wished for them to know, and things that bothered him that could be helped if he let them out. However, he knew it'd only serve to make them feel worse. He knew that each one of them had to deal with quite a lot and that they were hiding their feelings as well in order to look strong, so he decided to spare them his own and keep them to himself.

But he was already stuck in this situation and his mother could sense his distress, so he had no other option but to continue what he wanted to say.

"I— I know not many students would get to have that, but I always thought that you'd visit on the weekends and we'd have dinner at my father's quarters or something, or perhaps Dad would take me home to spend some time here, but I know that's out of the question now, with everything going on with you and Dad. I'd still have him though, even though I doubt he'd have time for me there"

He decided to spill it out quickly before reconsidering his decision, but when his mother continued to look at him without responding, he thought that it was probably too quick to make sense.

Hermione stood up then, only to sit back down on the floor next to him. She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it gently.

"Theo, " she said softly," Sweetie, of course, we'd visit you from time to time, perhaps not as regular as you mentioned, but still. And maybe we'd spend some time as a family, it's not like your father and I don't talk at all, you know that."

"Yeah, maybe..." he said, looking down again.

She moved her hand to his chin and willed him to look up at her.

" I don't want you to conclude things based on the situation we currently have, you know it's still new and we didn't have time to come to terms with everything, even adults need some time to adapt," she sighed "I don't want you to think that your father and I despise each other or that we are some type of enemies"

" You're not?"

"No, Theo."

He nodded, before looking away and then quickly back at her as if coming up with an idea.

She stared him quizzically when he smirked.

"What is it ?"

"Pity you're not enemies, I always thought that he'd make a great Batman if you were to be The Joker."

Hermione chuckled at that, happy that she managed to lift his spirit a bit.

"There is no joker here other than yourself, young man."

"That's a shame"

She stood up after a while, remembering that she was only supposed to check on his progress.

"You may continue packing later, dinner will be ready soon, " she said heading for the door " don't make me call you twice."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

To say Severus was irritated would be quite the understatement, he was absolutely livid, he seriously couldn't figure how some people's mind works. He had explicitly stated that an owl would suffice, why do people find it difficult to follow direct orders, for god's sake.

"I still don't quite understand why you chose to grace me with your presence, in the school no less."

"I told you why I'm here. Since the term didn't begin yet and there are no students, I didn't see why not. Besides, you never told me where you live so I couldn't come to your house."

"That's because you have no business coming to my house or anywhere I happen to be in, for that matter."

He was hardly restraining himself from throwing something out of rage, it wouldn't do to ruin his office before the term begins, especially after he had already spent time reorganizing it for the same reason.

"Give me what I came for and I'll leave."

"I've already given you everything I said I would, I never said you could ask for more."

"Well it's not like I can control what we'd need, We happen to need more money, otherwise I wouldn't ask you to give me more."

"And what if I don't? It's not my problem that you so carelessly spent the money I gave you in such a short amount of time."

"It's your responsibility, Severus! what's your problem? it's not like you don't have enough money."

"Please refrain from using my first name," he spat.

"Very well, Professor, would you be so kind as to give me what I came for ?"

Severus sighed, clenching his hands, he knew there was no way to get rid of his unwelcome guest but to give in, besides he'd seriously give much more money if it meant he wouldn't have to deal with that sight anymore.

"I'll send an owl to Gringotts and inform them to send what you asked for, in the meantime you'd do well to leave as fast as possible, and never think about coming anywhere near me again. I have half the mind of using my wand right now, and let me assure you that it wouldn't be the first time I kill someone."

An unbearable chuckle erupted and he felt disgusted having to hear it.

"You know you can't kill me, Professor."

"Leave."

It was one word, spoken in a tone that anyone who heard it would know he had no choice but to obey, and it never failed to get that desired effect. therefore, a mere second later he was once again graced with the quietude he so treasured, even though he was boiling on the inside.

* * *

Arya tried to hold back her tears, but the little girl couldn't keep a straight face seeing her brother leave for the first time. They were always together, even when Daddy and Mummy split up, they both stayed together. Her big brother always reassured her that he'd be there for her, but now he's leaving too.

Hermione hugged her little girl close, keeping her eyes on her son while he was trying to get the trunk into the train.

"He'll owl us regularly, sweetheart. Don't worry he'll be back in the blink of an eye. "

Arya tried blinking her eyes multiple times, but each time she opened them, her brother was still leaving, not coming back.

Theo noticed his sister's tears and looked around, noticing that few people were still trying to get in the train, he rushed back to his family and quickly hugged his sister.

Arya was shocked as she thought he had already left but hugged him all the same.

"Arya, do you know how much I love this?"

He motioned for her to look at him, when she did she saw that he was holding one of his precious golden chocolate frog cards, Merlin.

She looked at him in wonder and nodded.

He handed it to her "I want you to have it until I come back."

Arya stared at him with wide eyes. She knew how much her brother loved his cards and most especially this one, it was so rare, which means only a few people had it all around the world. She even heard him tell their parents many times how people had offered him money in exchange for it but he always refused. He even had yelled at her a few times for even touching it for fear she'd ruin it, he was later admonished for that by their father, mind you.

But point is, she never imagined he'd give it to her willingly.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask, even though she had already taken hold of it.

"You know that I love it so much that I'd hate not to have it for a long time, right?"

she nodded again.

"That's why I'm giving it to you, so you know I would be back soon. Make sure you keep it safe, I'm trusting you with that."

Arya nodded eagerly, grinning broadly, she held to that card as if her life depended on it.

Meanwhile, Hermione's eyes were twinkling, witnessing this scene going between her children, she hugged Theo and kissed him.

"My sweet little boy"

At the train whistle, Hermione ushered her boy to it, all the way telling him how much she loved him and telling him to stay safe.

A quick 'love you too' was uttered as he boarded the train waving at them as it started moving, they kept waving until they could no longer see each other.

* * *

Theodore opened a cabinet he thought to be empty from the quick glance he made through the window, only to be disappointed when he found a boy sitting just next to the door.

_Why choose to sit beside the door instead of the window when you have the whole cabinet for yourself?_

He gave a nod and started closing the door intending to leave only to be interrupted.

"It's alright, you can stay. I'm only expecting one friend."

Theo nodded again and moved to sit next to the window. He had almost given up and was going to search for Teddy or one of the Weasleys to sit with, he knew he was welcome there but he didn't want to force his presence and possibly interrupt their time with their Hogwarts friends after months of not seeing each other. Besides none of them was a first-year so he'd probably be embarrassed being surrounded by older students.

"First-year?" the boy asked when Theo situated himself on the seat.

"Yes."

"Me too, but my friend is a third-year, he's coming soon. He can help us around"

Theo nodded and thought about his next words. He felt weird that the boy was initiating a conversation with him and even offering help without introducing himself.

The boy had white skin with dark black hair and Theo wasn't sure but he thought his eyes were brown - He decided not to stare long to verify that.

"My name is Daniel , by the way, but you can call me Dan. What is yours?" his accent was kind of strange, mingled between northern British and probably American.

"Theodore, you may call me Theo."

"Cool, what house do you think you would be in?"

"I'm not really sure..."

_Thinking about it now, he really did avoid thinking about school, didn't he?_

"Oh... no offence, Theo, but are you a muggle-born ?"

"No, both of my parents are magical. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It just seems as if you're unsure."

Theo snorted at that, the boy knew nothing. He's possibly the only first-year in this train who'd already had a glimpse of Hogwarts, no matter how far it was.

"Do you know for sure which house you're going to end up in ?" Theo challenged.

"Not really, but I think Ravenclaw would fit me well."

"Why's that ?"

"You know that sorting hat that'd decide our fate don't you ? " at Theo's nod he continued, "I've been trying to think of things that would make me end up there, in Ravenclaw, you know, to trick the Sorting Hat."

"That sounds like something a Slytherin would do."

"A Slytherin would have a reason for wanting to be sorted there. I don't, I just want to test the hat."

"I think you're thinking too much about it."

"Yeah, no joke there," Dan snorted.

The cabinet opened and a blonde boy entered, He quickly high-fived Dan and looked at Theo interestingly.

"Hello there, are you a first-year as well?"

Theo nodded.

"My name is Austin Brute, don't let the surname fool you though, I'm quite the gentleman." He offered his hand, "I'm a Slytherin third year."

"Theodore Snape, nice to meet you " he shook the third year's hand.

"Snape? that's quite the surname, are you-"

"Related to Professor Snape?" Theo predicted, "yes, he's my father."

The third-year who was so sure of himself lost all of his smugness as he stared at him with wide eyes.

Dan stared at both of them as it dawned upon him what they were talking about.

"Hold on! Professor Snape? isn't he the Slytherin's head of house ?"

"Indeed, he is. I didn't even know he was married," Austin muttered.

Theo hesitated at that, as fast as confidence washed over him when he mentioned his father, it washed away when they mentioned marriage.

"And I thought he was a muggle-born..." Dan muttered.

"So there's no need to welcome you to join Slytherin, as you are already in it since the day you were born," said Austin once the shock wore off.

"My father being a Slytherin doesn't say anything about where I'd be sorted," Theo argued. He didn't mind being in Slytherin, it'd be nice to share the same house with his father, but he wanted to be sorted there because that's where he belongs, not because of relations.

"Certainly, but your father isn't just any Slytherin, He's The Head of Slytherin."

"If you say so." He hoped the sorting hat won't think the same, if it really thinks that is.

"Guess I'd have to keep an eye on both of you now, it wouldn't do to let professor Snape's son get in trouble while we're around" Austin determined.

"You're only a third year, get a hold of yourself," exclaimed Dan, and started laughing.

"What do you know." He jokingly slapped the other boy on the shoulder.

Theo smiled at them and turned to look at the window. It was a good start, but he wasn't sure he wanted to let everyone know he's professor Snape's son, lest they ask questions he'd rather not answer. Theodore would suffice from now on, he thought determinedly.

Alas, his decision didn't go as planned as another third-year Slytherin joined them, accompanied by her sister, claiming they found no other cabinet. Theo didn't even get to introduce himself before Austin did it for him.

"Angelica, this is Professor Snape's offspring, do you know what this means? I can see opportunities coming our way"

" _Offspring? ..."_ Theo muttered annoyingly.

_What am I? a tool?_

"Think about how many troubles we can avoid if we just use him as an excuse"

"What?... _"_

_A_ _Scapegoat it is ..._

"Don't be stupid Austin, and stop talking about the boy as if he isn't here." She brushed past Austin as if he wasn't there and stood in front of Theo.

"Hey there, you must be his eldest," she said politely" I'm Angelica, what's your name ?" she gave him a sweet smile, her green eyes glittering.

He was hoping not to sound too flustered but after his "Umm—uh I'm Theo—Theodore, " he actually flushed.

"That's a nice name. This is my younger sister, Eliza, she'll be your classmate."

"Hello," the shorter girl with equally charming green eyes said shyly.

"Hello," Theo echoed awkwardly.

"Hold on, you knew Professor Snape had children?" Austin asked bewildered.

"Well he's married, it's only natural," at his shocking look she explained blatantly," he wears a ring, you're so oblivious."

_Here we go again._

To Theo's surprise, Austin didn't retort, he just smirked and looked Theo's way.

"I suppose I am."

He sat next to Theo to give space for the girls, who sat next to a surprisingly dozing Dan, cornered next to the door.

Minutes later Austin put his hand on his shoulder, whispering, "I was just messing around, I apologize if I offended you."

Theo was shocked, to say the least, he didn't expect the older student to apologize for something like that.

"I caught on that, I guess," He said wittingly "Otherwise I'd have hexed you."

Austin laughed and patted him on the head " fierce one, I see."

The cabinet was filled with more laughter after Dan woke up, Austin took this opportunity to joke around with the first year who seemed quite used to his humorous nature. As the sun started setting and they drew closer and closer to Hogwarts, it finally dawned on Theo that he's starting his first year.

He finally felt the unease and excitement every first year is supposed to feel when in their first days. Perhaps it was the changing into Hogwarts robes that triggered that feeling or probably being surrounded by other students, whatever it was he was thankful for it.

He did want to live this new experience and actually feel it, he was waiting for it all his life only to suddenly stop being excited about it months ago. But now he was finally feeling it again, and happiness filled him when he realized that, even if that realization came with little unease knowing that he'd be sorted soon, in front of the Head of Slytherin no less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who noticed the Hamilton reference xD
> 
> Don't forget to review! ت


	6. This Must Be a Threat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is a fairly long chapter, I thought about cutting it in half but decided not to.  
> Anyways, let's get these Hogwarts vibes back ,shall we ?

"Well he certainly does look like his old man, perhaps I'd lose the bet," Minerva whispered, smirking, as they clapped welcoming the first years.

Severus, who was sitting on her left side, rolled his eyes. The staff have been harassing him relentlessly today, now that his eldest is finally attending Hogwarts and will be sorted; the number of times he heard his son's name being uttered by their mouths was disturbing. In his opinion, the whole act was considered inappropriate, so informal of them to tease him all day and make jokes about it, even betting on where his son would be sorted.

Minerva, obviously, betting he'd be sorted in Gryffindor, just like her precious old cub, the brightest witch of her age, disregarding whether intentionally or not, his own influence on his children. Other members of the staff, however, thought that there was no way Severus would raise anything that's not a snake, 'not literally, of course,' they'd say when he gave them a glare.

He could survive through all of that, really, ignoring them and acting as if they didn't exist wasn't a problem at all, he was ready for it. What he didn't expect, however, was the meaningful smirk Lupin sent his way as he averted his gaze from Minerva.

 _That evil wolf._ Very few would agree to attach that wicked word to that seemingly kind man, but Severus knew better.

_Karma is a bitch indeed._

He could hear the man laughing inside as he put on an innocent smirk. Of course, he was fooling nobody, they all knew that smirk was everything but innocent, especially Severus.

His opinion of the teasing was considerably different a few years ago, he seemed to think the act hilarious back then, when it was Edward's first year, Lupin's eldest. The poor boy didn't know that his father was officially the main dessert for the staff _the minute_ he was sorted into Hufflepuff, being that his father was the Head of Gryffindor.

And now it is his turn to be made fun of, paying for his snarky comments.

 _Damn it all to bloody hell_ , he thought bitterly and averted his gaze again, only to settle on a certain first year.

He was relieved. Scratch that, he was bloody ecstatic when he saw that his son was smiling. Yes, he did notice how he was eyeing the hat anxiously, clearly concerned about where he'd be sorted, but that was all part of the fun, as Hermione would say.

To see that his son was living his first day of school to the fullest was the winning card of the day, and he let the pride he felt wash over him.

That quickly changed, however, when Theo finally looked his way, his smile fading gradually, only to be replaced by a thin line and a little widening of his eyes. _Is the boy concerned because I'm watching him ? or is it the fact that he doesn't want me to know where he'd be sorted first hand? does he really think it would matter to me?_

Severus always encouraged his children to be themselves. He embraced their traits and tried to help them develop their own skills as much as he could, letting them have their own thoughts and form different opinions about things. In his book, the main thing that differentiates us as people, and makes life worth living was the uniqueness of our minds. If everyone had the same way of thinking, the world would never develop as a whole. As such he tried to refrain from forcing any beliefs on them, only advising them by sharing his thoughts and letting them choose for themselves.

It did occur to him that that might have been a result of how he used to live his life, walking a thin line, never having the right to choose for himself, only capable of serving two masters and doing as he was told, until the day of their deaths, or more specifically, the day of _his_ near death. He never wanted his own children to have that kind of life, so being independent to some measures, was a rule that everyone abides by in the Snape family.

Truth be told, he did _insinuate_ occasionally that he was sure his children would be sorted in Slytherin, as they both were as cunning as himself, if not more. Especially Arya, who he was willing to let her be a Slytherin Prefect in her first year, if not retiring so she could have his post as Head of House. But really, it was all a joke to tease his Gryffindor wife, who in return, claimed her children to be as Gryffindor as can be.

Nevertheless, his wife's acts did speak volumes that being sorted in a certain house doesn't say anything about a person, for she was all houses combined. The time he begrudgingly discovered she'd do well as a Slytherin was the most memorial of them all.

He always liked his youngest's name, the sound of it was quite pleasing to the ear and he agreed to it the first time Hermione mentioned it, as did little Theo. Once she explained the meaning of it, his liking of it only grew, and almost immediately, that little belly Hermione had grown in her five months of pregnancy finally had a name, Arya.

So it was quite the shock to discover that his sneaky wife had left out an important detail about the name. The girl was already three years old when he had been associating with his fellow Jewish Potions Master, who quite blatantly revealed to him that Arya also meant Lioness in Hebrew.

 _The smirk_ she had on her face as he delivered the _'_ _news'_ to her taught him quite the lesson, never underestimate her manipulative skills, ever.

Since then, he did relish in these moments where Arya showed Slytherin tendencies. The day the little girl claimed that she'd like to be a Slytherin just like Daddy, in front of her mother no less, was one of the best days in his life. Slytherin's little lioness, he teased.

As for their eldest's name, they spent a lot of time trying to come up with something meaningful that they both liked, but it was so hard that they only decided the day he was finally born.

~/~*

_"He's so beautiful," murmured Hermione as she held her son after long hours of going through labour, she was exhausted, and would drift off any minute if she let herself, but holding her son and feeling him against her body was far more important to her._

_Severus, who was leaning next to her on the bed, was speechless. He couldn't remove his gaze from the little human being who was fretting, wanting nothing but to be held and feel safe._

_Watching his wife and son was, to Severus, the most beautiful scene he ever witnessed, and he couldn't believe he lived to be blessed with these two people. He was in awe of reality._

_So he didn't notice it when Hermione motioned for him to hold his son._

_"Severus, please hold him, you really need to feel this"_

_She never explained what she meant by 'this', but when he did hold him, he immediately understood, 'this' feeling couldn't be described by any words. No word would do it justice._

_"He's such a gift, I feel so blessed," Hermione smiled as she watched her Husband nuzzle his son's chin, trying to hold him properly, afraid of hurting him unintentionally._

_It was quite the scene, Severus Snape unsure of his graceful moves._

_She did notice the water under his eyes though, and concluded it wasn't just sweat over going through this with her. She knew Severus rarely ever shed a tear, but when he did, it was the purest thing ever._

_"A gift from God," he finally spoke, though quietly, still looking at his son,_ _"Theodore," he smiled and glimpsed at her._

_"Theodore it is."_

~\~*

He could never forget that day, not that he would ever want to.

And now, eleven years later, it was his birthday. His son has finally turned eleven.

Truth be told, Severus never cared for birthdays until he had children and was forced to celebrate it with them, but he always imagined this birthday would be totally different, very special. Not everyone has the opportunity to turn eleven on the exact same day he starts Hogwarts after all.

The plan always was that he'd have Hermione and Arya over, and they'd have a special day in Hogsmeade as a family. He even had entertained the idea of who he'd ask permission from to take his son there, as in, which one of the heads of houses, whether or not it'd be him.

But alas, just like everything in his life, their coming divorce had to ruin his son's birthday.

Now he has to figure out how he'd give his son his present.

"Theodore Snape!" The utter silence after that name was sickening, Severus watched as his son made his way nervously to the stool and sat on it, only to remain there for quite some time. Until;

"Gryffindor!"

Severus and Minerva were the first ones to start clapping, shutting down the murmur that initially erupted as the hat announced its decision, and then it was quickly followed by everyone else, even the Slytherins, no one wants to be in their Head of House's bad books after all.

Theo looked unsure as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He glanced at his father as he sat down, and Severus could tell that he was trying to gauge his reaction, so he gave a small nod that no one other than the intended person would notice. It was little, but it was a great reassurance to the little boy.

He continued looking at his son even after Theo glanced away, chatting with his fellow first years that were sorted in the same house as him. Once he was satisfied that Theo was, indeed, well-settled, he turned his gaze to the Slytherin table, noticing, with some pride, that contrary to the other tables, his house was much more ordered and the chaos that usually occurred in the first days was well handled by his prefects. He nodded to one of the prefects that caught his gaze who in return didn't attempt to hide his smirk.

Severus continued looking over his charges, until he felt that he was being watched, looking at the other direction he saw the look on Lupin's face. That smirk he had earlier no longer existed, in its place, was a far more meaningful look, a look that was screaming victory.

He narrowed his eyes and stood up, not wishing to endure that look of his coworker, and headed back to his chambers, no longer having the appetite to eat anything.

And so the journey begins.

* * *

Severus didn't expect what he saw when he first entered his chambers.

First of all, he had never seen a house-elf lurking around in there, they all knew not to be around when he was there, or worse, when his wife was there.

But in front of him was a happy house-elf holding boxes and jumping in excitement.

"Olly brought you those from the owlery, Sir, where should Olly put them?," said the elf, jumping up and down with the boxes almost falling down.

"Are you sure those are mine, Olly?" he asked her as he made his way in " I don't recall ordering anything."

"Yes Potions Master Sir, Olly was told to bring them directly to you."

"Ah... Thank you, Olly, You could deposit them on the table right there or anywhere, you didn't have to keep holding them until I came here."

"We are not allowed to mess up Potions Master's rooms ,Sir"

"Thank you for your service, you may leave."

"Yes, Potions Master Sir."

The Elf popped away, and Severus immediately went to check on the boxes, they were in different colours, and atop of them was a letter addressed to him.

Severus immediately recognized the handwriting and opened it.

**_Severus,_ **

**_As you know, It's Theodore's eleventh birthday, and I'm saddened by the idea that he has to celebrate it away from us, but you know the circumstances. I've sent the gifts over to you so he can enjoy his special day with the only member of his family available there, instead of alone in his dorm. As I'm still uninformed of which house he was sorted in, please tell him that I'm proud of him no matter what._ **

**_Arya was super excited picking the cake which you'll find in one of the boxes, I put a charm on it to remain maintained until you could open it._ **

**_Kiss him for me, and wish him a happy birthday._ **

**_Arya sends her kisses as well._ **

**_Hermione_ **

Well, that was unexpected.

He never expected a letter from Hermione, and he felt bad at the thought that he came here to rest his head a bit before the inevitable trying term begins instead of making sure his son was enjoying his eleventh birthday. Hermione, however, considerate as she is, didn't wait to act, she quickly planned to use this opportunity to help them bond.

He knew she was acting for his own good as much as for their son, and it made him feel all the worse.

But back to the task at hand, how was he going to give them to Theo? He wasn't sure how to give him his own gift, let alone Hermione's and the others, whoever they may be.

Besides, how would he make sure that Theo would have a place in his belly for a birthday cake?

* * *

Amidst the chatter of his fellow housemates, Theo couldn't tell if it was the fifth or sixth time that he put a Pumpkin Pastie on his plate only to have it disappear.

A look at Daniel's plate confirmed that he didn't have the same problem, but it appeared that he had others.

"I can't believe I got sorted into Gryffindor, I'm everything but brave!" Dan exclaimed.

"You're not afraid to speak the truth, that's brave enough," a first-year named Finn said, smirking.

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or proud," Dan said looking at Theo for support.

Theo gasped when suddenly a letter popped on his plate as he was attempting, yet again, to fill it with Pumpkin Pasties.

Daniel, who was sitting next to him noticed the letter, he looked at Theo with a knowing look, and whispered: " It must be from an admirer."

"What are you talking about? no one here knows me to admire me."

"Oh but they heard your last name, they must've figured you were related to Professor Snape."

"That could be argued, there must be many Snapes around the world."

"Not in the wizarding world, mate." Daniel retorted wisely.

"Besides, what makes you think people would admire me for that."

Daniel paused for a while as if thinking about it. Then he narrowed his eyes and said in a very serious voice.

"Now that I think about it, this must be a threat! from what I heard Professor Snape isn't an easy teacher, students must be dying to get back at him, you have to be careful!" Then he started panicking" I knew troubles would follow us if we get sorted into Gryffindor! I can't believe it requires bravery from the very first day— "

"—Oh shut it, don't be so dramatic"

"Don't open it mate, I'm telling you!"

Theo pushed him away and snatched the letter, struggling to move as far from Daniel's hand as he could, he opened it and started reading.

"What is it? Show me the handwriting, maybe we can find out the gender from that! girls tend to be neat while guys are—"

"Dan, stop! it's from my father."

"Oh..." Theo let Dan look at the letter now that he's no longer trying to steal it " Well your father sure does have unique handwriting, It's so small, how could you read it ?"

"You'll have to get used to it."

"So what does he want?"

"I need to go to his office."

"Oh man, Detention first day of school? Do you even know where his office is?"

"He said—"

"—Oy Theo! Congratulations on joining our house!"

"Hey Fred, thank you. Would you help me with something over here ?"

"Sure, What is it?"

* * *

"I almost forgot! It's your birthday, isn't it? Happy Birthday, Snape," said Fred as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Yeah, thanks. I forgot that too, to be honest. "

" Well, you tend to do that when it's your first day of school. Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"It's alright, I guess."

"Made friends ?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's good to hear. But know this, you're always welcome to hang out with us. If anyone is messing with you, you know you have a whole clan watching out for you. We're family."

"Thanks, Fred."

"Anything for our Hogwarts firstie."

"I knew you'd bring that up."

"It's a tradition mate, we can't just let it go."

"If you say so."

They continued walking down the dungeons until Theo felt unsure of his surroundings, it seemed to get colder and colder, not to mention the darkness.

"Are you sure we're on the right road."

"Of course, I could walk to there blindly"

"And why is that?"

Fred glanced at him sideways and smirked

"Why detentions, of course, I'm Fred Weasley the second, gotta live up to that name."

"So it's not just that my father signs up detentions to everyone that breathes."

"Well, that too." Fred chuckled "I'm a Weasley, a Gryffindor, and I do breathe quite often, you do the math."

Theodore sighed and they walked silently until they reached the office's door.

"Well You're alone now, I'd like to stay away from here as much as I could. I think he'll escort you back to Gryffindor's tower so no need to worry, the only ones who should are the Gryffindors that interrupt your way."

"Thanks again, Fred. See you later."

* * *

"Come in."

The door creaked open, Theo stepped in, then close it silently.

He looked up to see that his father wasn't the only one occupying the room. A Slytherin prefect (he assumed as the boy wasn't facing him so he couldn't see the badge) was standing in front of the Professor, listening to whatever was being said before he came in.

"That is all, Mr Greengrass. If you don't have any questions, you may take your leave."

"Yes, Professor Snape" The boy gave a little legacy bow and turned away, passing Theo without even glancing his way, though Theo took a hint of the Prefect badge which confirmed his suspicion.

The professor only spoke when the door was shut closed.

"Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor, Mr Snape"

Theo stared at his father dumbly for quite some time, until he smirked mischievously, "Thank you, Mr Snape," he said, deliberately focusing on the Snape part.

"The cheekiness usually gets awarded with me taking house points."

Theo stared again.

_Is he really going to take house points over this?_

He was debating whether he should retort with 'you started it' or not, but then again, it was the appropriate way a Professor would address a student, which brought him back to the reason his father sent for him, was it a professional or familial matter? He was already confused.

He continued staring until his father motioned for him to sit on one of the seats in front of his desk, giving him one of his smirks.

_Oh, so he's only joking._

"It's going to be a great school year if I'd lose house points for calling you with your formal title," he said hastily. "But I agree, we have to find a way around that or else I'll feel as if I'm talking to myself."

"Indeed," Severus said with a snort, then added more seriously, "you'd have to address me like everyone else around here, as I'm sure you know. After all, I'm only here because I'm a professor." He gave him a pointed look.

He waited until Theo gave him a nod before continuing," however, you may call me with my familial title when we are alone, I'll do the same."

Theo nodded, glad that to have these rules set, it'd be awkward to call his father 'Dad' while everyone else is calling him 'Professor', besides it'd bring unwanted attention, and attention would bring questions, and that's something he'd set to avoid.

"How was your first day?" Severus asked conversationally.

"Alright, I guess," Theo answered dismissively.

"Do you anticipate I'll have lots of dunderheads in my classroom this year?"

Theo looked at his father and could see no amusement in the man's eyes, his face was as passive as ever.

He delivered the question in such a serious way, just like how he'd ask something like " Did you do your homework, Theo?" or something along these lines, something that'd require just an equally serious answer.

_'Did you bury the body? '_

Theo snorted as his mind came up with this example, he was sure his father would ask that question the same way.

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"I sure do." Severus then stood up and approached his son, he put his hands on Theo's shoulders, who in return looked anywhere but at his father.

"You know, I'm proud of you, no matter what. And so is your mother."

Theo, looking down, nodded solemnly.

Severus removed his hands and started heading to the adjoining door.

"Follow me."

Theo instantly followed the command.

As he entered his father's quarters, he took his time looking around.

He couldn't help but notice that it was much more filled than it usually used to be.

"It looks different."

"It's the same, just less empty."

"You're planning to stay here for the whole term?"

"I am," Severus said sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table. When he noticed Theo's gaze, he explained, " I hardly see a reason to go to Spinner's end every time I need to use something, so I just moved most of the stuff here."

Theo actually felt a bang of guilt at that, he didn't want to upset his father, reminding him that he has no one to go home to.

Just then, he noticed a pile of boxes at the corner of the room.

"Are you still moving stuff? I can give you a hand"

Severus looked at the boxes, then his eyes settled on him.

"Hardly, those are yours ."

"Mine?"

Severus remained silent but started adjusting the table, apparently, preparing for a meal.

Are they gifts? by his father nonchalant attitude, he assumed they were.

Frankly, Theo did forget about his birthday today, and even after he was reminded by Fred, he still didn't expect gifts being sent to Hogwarts, not to mention to his father's quarters. He really didn't expect anything, he was so focused on the fact that his mother and sister won't be coming to Hogwarts to celebrate his birthday as he always assumed would be the case, that he forgot to think of what was going to actually happen. He rationalized that the dinner his mother made him yesterday was all he was going to get for his birthday, and he did appreciate it. His mother had quite a lot in her plate, what with his grandpa's health condition and all the mess his family was going through.

So to be summoned to his father's quarters on his first day, and be told that all those boxes were actually his, was quite the surprise.

He really did miss his father, he missed him so bad that he didn't expect anything from the man.

Perhaps he was stupid not to expect that. Why else would his father summon him to his office the first day of school, to exchange some encouraging words for the upcoming busy term while serving him tea and biscuits? Well, that wasn't that far from the truth considering the man was planning for them to eat something.

Regardless, he didn't expect his father to want to celebrate his birthday with him, he even though he'd forget about it altogether. He's not one for birthdays, after all, and Theo was sure the man had a lot of things in his head with the beginning of term.

_But he did remember._

_Why would he forget? He's still my father, he still cares for me, just like my mother. He still cares about all of us._

That thought brought many others to Theo's head, thoughts that kept dwindling through the days suddenly came to life as he came to this realization.

_Is it silly of me to believe that everything has changed?_

_Are things even going to be normal again? for once?_

And then came the more occurring question that never left his head.

_Why had it even changed in the first place? Why would they decide to go through all of this? why can't we all just stay together, just like we always had?_

He quickly shut his eyes to avoid any leak, thankful he wasn't facing his father or the man would be able to see the many emotions the showed on his face.

_Because things do change and will continue to do so, and you crying about it won't do anything._

With that, he dismissed his thoughts in a manner he was proud to say close to occluding and approached the boxes cautiously, there were birthday cards on some of them, confirming that it was indeed his birthday, and those were his presents.

He picked one of them, it was a big one, the card said that it was from Uncle Ron and his family, he smiled as he remembered the last time he visited them, how his uncle informed him of the various dishes of food he'd find in Hogwarts, not to mention the deserts. He knew that his uncle was exaggerating on purpose, to try to cheer him up, but the fact that he'd talk about that of all things was so funny.

 _Trust Ron to only remember the food,_ his mother commented dryly.

Theo scanned the letter carefully before his face lit with a broad grin, his uncle really did know how to make every situation easier with his sense of humour, he could cheer anyone up. The **" _I do miss the delicious dishes those elves served and I'm not sheepish to ask you to send me some food with an owl, but don't you tell your mother. Or mine._** " comment almost cracked him up.

In the end, it appeared that Ron's wife, Tiffany, took the role of the writing, as she wished him a happy birthday from her and his cousins, Rose and Hugo.

He opened the box and found fine new chess set within. It was a special edition, one where the player could change the look of the pieces as he sees fit, he could even make them look like small figures of himself.

Theo wondered if he could also modify the voices the pieces would have, where they would sound like the person he chose to make them change into.

_Hmm, well that would be creepy._

But it was a cool gift, he could make them look like his favourite Quidditch players. Combining Quidditch with chess, Uncle Ron is brilliant.

There were some sweets inside the box too, but he chose to keep them there, as he didn't know where he'd put them, being that he is in his father's quarters.

Speaking of that, the man wasn't making any sound. Theo almost forgot he was there.

He glanced at the table and saw that his father was looking at him expectantly.

"It's from Uncle Ron."

"I assumed."

Of course, who else would send me a chessboard? Except perhaps my grandma, but she wouldn't send these stuff, they are too 'childish' for her liking.

"Am I supposed to open all of them now ?"

"Tearing the wrappings off must be exhausting if you are already tired"

Theo's face turned red, "How else am I supposed to open them?" he asked defensively.

"Less like an overexcited three years old who had too much sugar and more like a respected student who's capable of doing magic," Severus said pointedly.

"Is there a spell?"

His father gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are you seriously asking me that? didn't you witness me unwrap stuff on various occasions?"

" I did.." Theo said quickly, "it's just...I'd be more interested to find out what's been wrapped up instead of how you unwrap it..."

"I suppose, that explains it." Severus shook his head," It's a simple spell, actually, hold out your wand and I'll show you how to do it."

"My wand? uhh... I—I don't have it with me."

Severus looked like he was slapped in the face, "what do you mean you don't have it with you? Where is your wand?"

"I— I left it in my trunk." His father looked at him like he was the dumbest person alive, so he quickly proceeded to explain, or at least tried to," I put it in there while I was on the train... I didn't know what to do with it, it's not like I'm allowed to use magic before we reach Hogwarts! and I was afraid to lose it if I kept holding it."

Severus kept shaking his head repeatedly, unsatisfied with Theo's poor explanation. He was closing his eyes in a way that clearly suggested he was somewhat irritated but trying to restrain himself, which made Theo feel like a fool.

"You don't put your wand in a trunk or anywhere that's not within your reach at all times," Severus said finally.

"Why would I carry it around when I know I won't be using it?"

"Theo, you don't just choose to carry your wand when you want to use it, it's not something you wear for fun, it's a part of you, "Severus lectured, "once a wizard gets his wand, it becomes one with his person, your power is within your wand and your wand comes to its full potential only in your hand. I assume Ollivander already told you that a wand chooses the wizard, did you think he was babbling?"

"I—I kind of did.."

"It's true, your wand did choose you, and you chose it when you purchased it. Losing it, after that, without having any replacement, would become similar to losing a limb. That is until you've mastered wandless magic, which is still not as powerful as having a wand."

Theo nodded shamefully, he was sure he'd heard that before, but it didn't seem that serious to him when he chose to put his wand in his trunk, he'd had it for some time in the summer holiday, after all, and was never allowed to use it without his mother's supervision.

"As to your argument, there is a special pocket in your robes, in every robe you might buy, where you can put it, I'm sure you know that."

"Yeah..."

"Next time, keep it in there, and don't go anywhere without your wand again."

"Yes sir"

Severus sighed, shaking his head one more time.

"I suppose teaching you that spell would have to wait for another time," he said as he put his wand back in its hidden place, he looked at Theo again, "whether or not you want to open the rest of your gifts, It's your choice."

Theo looked back at the boxes, and then back at his father.

He couldn't help but want some sort of reassurance after the stupid behaviour he was just scolded for. Well not really scolded, but he still felt like he was a dumb fool for behaving without thinking, which is the same thing he felt whenever he was scolded.

That feeling almost pushed him to ask _"Which one is from you?"_ if only to feel that the man wasn't that upset about his behaviour. Having his father's gift would assure Theo that the man wasn't that cross with him.

_That everything was still normal._

_But it's stupid, why would I ask him that?_

Besides, what if he didn't get him anything ? what if him inviting Theo here was the gift in itself. He didn't want to make his father feel that he didn't appreciate it.

No...

No, what Theo really didn't want, was this feeling of uncertainty.

Since when was he ashamed of asking his father for things? why did he feel that he wasn't supposed to get a gift from his father?

He was sure that if everything was as it was supposed to be, he'd have shamelessly told his father what he wanted for his birthday weeks ago, and expected the man to get it for him.

Not that he was spoiled, or anything, his father did make sure that wasn't the case. But asking his parents for specific gifts for special occasions was the norm. He was always so sure they'd get him a gift so he may as well help them choose something he wanted.

Sensing his son's uneasiness, Severus chose to step in.

"I think there is a box containing a cake of some kind, I know you didn't have dessert, we can eat some of it if you'd like."

"Oh.." Theo said, already searching for the mentioned box "Which one is it?"

He started touching the boxes, guessing which one would contain the said cake until he felt one of them that was unnaturally heated, he smirked and held it up, heading to the table his father sat on.

"Your mother and Arya picked it up," his father explained.

Theo looked at his father just then. Millions of thoughts entering his mind.

_So they planned something together ? were they here? did his mother and father plan this together?_

"They sent it by owl."

"Oh."

_Well, that crushed his hopes._

"As I understand it, Arya was pretty excited picking it up, now watch closely," Severus said as he waved his wand, removing the wrappings.

As usual, Theo was more interested in the cake to notice whatever spell his father had muttered, It was a beautiful chocolate cake, which had the colours of all Hogwarts houses on top, and a big "Happy Birthday, Theodore" on the middle.

Theo smirked at the fact that the red colour was the most dominant one of them all, talk about coincidence.

"Yeah, she'd be," Theo said, imagining Arya's sad face as his mother sent the cake away "It looks great, I wish she was here to enjoy it as well."

Severus did not comment on that. Instead, he summoned plates and was about to cut them a piece each, without bothering with the candles and the wishing stupidity, his son was too old for this.

"Wait don't cut it, it has a note." Theo interrupted.

His son handed him the piece of paper, which said:

**Send us a picture of Theo with the cake.**

_Oh for merlin's sake._ Severus rolled his eyes, but obliged anyway, summoning his magical camera, to which Theo awkwardly waved, as he got closer to the cake.

Now that the picture was taken, Severus finally gave his son a piece of the cake and took a small one for himself.

He wasn't a fan of chocolate cakes, but he was used to it, being served at every single one of his children's birthdays. Besides, he hasn't eaten anything at dinner anyway, and he didn't have the heart to let Theo eat his birthday cake all alone.

"It tastes as good as it looks."

"Make sure to tell Arya that."

"May I use your owl to do that?"

"Haven't you bought your own? I thought you did."

That question, as innocent as it was, made Theo feel bad, yet again.

He wouldn't know for sure, would he?

_No. He wasn't there when I got my supplies._

He wasn't there when he checked all of them and crossed them off the list, he wasn't there to advise him that he should take that specific set instead of the other, or that elegant owl that would serve him sufficiently instead of the graceful ones that only served as decor and would fret every time he wished to correspond with someone.

He wasn't there to comment on any of it.

And Theo all but wished he was.

"I did, her name is Aqua, but Dan said all owls were sent to the owlery and I don't know where that is ."

" And Dan is?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Daniel, I met him on the train, he was sorted into Gryffindor too."

"It's good to know you are already making friends, but do choose them wisely."

Theo shrugged, it's not like he specifically chose to be friends with Dan, it just sort of happened all by itself.

"What inspired the name?"

"What name?" Theo asked dumbly.

Severus gave him a pointed look

"Aqua."

"Ohh.. well she has big blue eyes, it reminded me of the ocean, she's grey though, really beautiful. Mum thought so too."

Severus opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. The owl was already bought it wouldn't do for him to comment and ruin it for the boy.

Theo, however, had caught up to his father's line of thought.

"Don't worry, I told the client there that the owl ought to be efficient rather than beautiful or I'd bring it back, or worse my father would, I was admonished for the tone by Mum, but was only shown good owls"

Severus smirked at that, like father like son, indeed.

"Well done," he praised, and couldn't help but smile at the way his son seemed to take pride in that, "I'm afraid my owl is rather occupied, I've had many correspondences to take care of. You'll be shown to the owlery tomorrow's morning, you can send your letters then"

"Alright."

"Are you finished?"

Theo nodded and dutifully took his plate and put it in the sink. Then he hurried back to his gifts, happy to start again.

"I think I'll open a few more here and leave the others for later."

Severus stood up and moved to sit on the sofa near the gifts he nodded and grabbed the potions journal scanning it as he waited for Theo to open another gift.

But Theo just stood there looking at his father.

"Which one do you think I should open first?"

That was the closest he could get to asking the man which one was his gift.

Unfortunately, his father didn't get the message or rather chose not to, Theo thought resentfully.

"I hardly know which contains what, Just pick something."

Theo sighed and succumbed to the situation, he really didn't know which one to open if he didn't start with his father's.

"I think that blue one is from your mother."

 _You'd think that, wouldn't you?_ His mother always wrapped her gifts for him in his favourite colour, blue. It didn't help, though, that both of his parents' gifts were always wrapped the same, as his mother wrapped for both of them, but sadly, there was only one box with that specific wrappings here.

Theo brought the box and shook it a little, which didn't help him to guess what was in it.

He peeled off the wrappings to find that it contained a set of clothes, the shoes he desperately wanted last time they went to London and a book with the title "A Short History of Nearly Everything by Bill Bryson". It was so like his mother to find him something like that, he thought excitedly. She knew he liked history, and unlike most people, he never thought it to be boring or uninteresting.

He always liked fiction books ever since he was old enough to understand the stories his parents read him at bedtime, but the fact that the events he read about in history books actually happened, always amazed him.

Those people, what they said and did, what they went through, all of it was real, and the effects of it all were still visible to this day. It always made him wonder if people would one day read about his life, just like people were reading about the war and his parents part in it these days.

He looked at the book with a smile and flipped through it, he knew that whatever the writer meant with "Everything" didn't contain the wizarding part, as the book was a muggle one. But that could easily be remedied with the number of books he had at home, and the books he planned to get in the near future. It struck him only recently that he never really read any book about the war that his parents participated in, choosing only to ask questions about it firsthand. Now he wondered what it would be like to see the general public point of view of the whole events, what they thought of his family's actions.

He noticed that there was still something in the box, so he quickly turned it upside down before his father could notice, Three chocolate frog boxes fell out.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that? what if you broke whatever was inside?" the man who allegedly had eyes at the back of his head asked.

"It's just chocolate frogs they can't be broken."

"You couldn't have known that!"

"I could,because Mum always—"

"Theodore!"

Theodore stopped at once, he knew that tone meant that his father wasn't going to put up with his cheek, and the last thing he wanted was to further upset him.

"The point isn't whether or not you know what's inside, it's about respecting the gifts. The person who gifts you has spent a precious time thinking and searching for something you'd like, you don't thank them by recklessly breaking it. Treat it as you'd like your gifts to others to be treated."

"Yes, sir."

Severus sighed, he didn't want to admonish the boy on his birthday, but his recklessness irritated him, and he wasn't about to let that go without saying anything.

_Tread Carefully, Severus._

"You may continue opening the gifts, but this time be more careful."

Theo, however, remained silent. He was looking at the gifts, thinking of something.

Then he sighed and lifted his gaze.

"I'm getting tired, I think I'll open the rest of them tomorrow, can you send them to my dorm?"

It didn't go past Severus that Theo didn't ask if the gifts would remain here until tomorrow, instead, he immediately dismissed that and asked for them to be sent to his dorm.

"Very well, I'll arrange that."

Theo nodded and started gathering his things.

When he strode to the door, however, he was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulder.

"You may want to reconsider that, you don't want to get lost on your first day, do you?"

Well, truth be told, Theo didn't think about that. He only thought about how he wanted out as soon as possible.

Overall, he was okay with spending his birthday with only his father, but he was ashamed of his stupidity and tired of the thousand thought _s that_ entered his mind every time something was said. He didn't like that at all.

"Give me a minute, I'll escort you."

His father vanished into his bedroom and came back wearing his outer robes, which was weird considering there were ones hung in the living room, the ones he took off just when they entered.

He followed his father quietly, as they passed the corridors, only to stop when his father took points of two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff wandering around after curfew, He quickly ushered them to their towers, but not before giving them a piece of his mind.

When they finally reached the fat lady paint, Severus stopped and turned around. kneeling a little to be on his son's level.

"Tomorrow classes will start, I expect you to be at your best behaviour and to hear good reviews from your teachers."

"Yes, sir."

"Pay attention in class and make sure to do all your assignments, arrange your time accordingly and you'll have enough free time to spend it with friends ."

"Yes, sir."

"If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to seek anyone with authority, that includes prefects, your head of house, or myself ."

"I will."

Severus straightened and patted Theo's shoulders.

"Don't you let the Weasley clan set you up to no good, I'll not hesitate to take points off my own son, in fact, I'd be delighted to ."

He added with a smirk.

Ironically, that cheered Theo up a little, for he gave him a small smile, then turned around to stare at the fat lady, not sure how he's supposed to get through it.

"One last thing, Theo."

Theo turned to his father, he thought he had already left, as was accustomed of the man, but his father was still there, holding something for him. A small blue box.

Theo quietly took it, never letting his eyes leave his father's.

"Happy Birthday, Son."

Theo continued staring, not registering that his father was still talking.

"It pains me to say this but the password is, _leonem rubrum_."

Suddenly the fat lady portrait went inwards to reveal a doorway.

Theo stared it and hesitantly entered, with his father's hand gently pushing him inside.

" I believe the boys' dormitories are on the left, you'll find your name on one of the doors, that's your room. "

With that, the portrait retook its place and Theo was left standing in the entrance of Gryffindor's common room.

With his father's gift in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your review if you liked thischapter ت


	7. Betrayal ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well , look who's back...

In the blink of an eye, Theo found himself on the fourth day of school, and already, he was loaded with a huge amount of schoolwork and studying to do.

He barely had any time to play in the common room like most of the Gryffindors seemed to do, and when he ventured to ask one of them how he had the time to play he found out that mostly everyone endeavoured to just do whatever assignment they have for the next day and postpone the others to the last day. Also, no one else seemed to do readings before each and every lesson, apparently they thought that if reading the chapters was important they'd get them in an assignment.

Theo got the logic, but he was afraid he'd fall behind if he tried it.

The only person that Theo took pleasure in knowing shared the same problems was his friend, Dan, who thankfully ended up being his roommate too.

They both were walking down to the common room on Thursday night since tomorrow would be Friday and they'd have a whole weekend to prepare for the second week, they figured they might just as well join the fun and try to make new friends.

As soon as Theo stepped into the common room, his other housemate, Finn, waved at him.

"Theo! come, join us, we need a fourth player!"

Theo looked at Dan, confirming he noticed Finn too, and they both went there together.

"Oh, it's only a game of four. Sorry, Daniel," muttered Finn when he saw that Dan joined them as well.

"It's alright, I don't mind watching," said Daniel casually, as he seated himself on a nearby couch.

Theo looked between them, not sure if he should leave his friend considering they came here to enjoy their time together, but at the same time, he didn't want to disappoint Finn and tell him that he won't be their fourth player.

Finn seemed to be a good roommate, aside from his overly loud voice and the fact that he stays awake too late and still succeeds on waking up relatively early, subsequently waking everyone up with him.

"How about we play a game of five," Theo suggested.

"I really wanted to play this game though," Finn answered quickly.

"But we are five people now..." Theo tried again.

"I don't know... he said he was okay with watching," replied Finn.

"I am!" shouted Dan.

Theo looked back at his friend, he did look quite indifferent to the fact that they'd be playing without him, but he knew for a fact that people don't necessarily show what they're feeling inside. And if he took his mother's advise and tried to put himself in Dan's shoes, he'd be a little upset that they chose to play without him.

He looked back at the other guys. Other than Finn, there was Nathan who Theo knew from Transfiguration class and another dark boy that Theo didn't know properly yet, only that he was a fellow first year. They were both looking at Theo, waiting for him to make a decision so they can finally enjoy the game.

"It's like we are excluding him," Theo reasoned desperately.

"We're not, he just came last," Finn defended.

"He didn't, he came with me!" his voice was louder than he meant it to be, but he was really desperate to prove his point.

The fact that everyone else, Dan included, had not seen what's wrong with the situation really bothered him, he just couldn't stand the unfairness.

_Am I making too much deal out of nothing?_

But then he remembered that he has to stand for what's right in his eyes, even if everyone else doesn't see it that way.

The fact that these words came from a war hero, only enhanced the meaning of them.

Searching his mind for a reasonable approach, Theo decided to first confirm his suspicion and then act on it.

"How about I watch and he joins the game?"

"No! I think you're pretty good at it, I want you to be on my team," Finn was getting more and more defensive with each word.

"Actually, I'm not very good at cards, Dan is probably better than me," said Theo, looking at Dan, silently begging his friend not to contradict.

"Not to brag or anything but, statistically speaking, my winning rate is pretty high," Dan said smirking.

_He really should be a Ravenclaw..._

"I still don't want you on my team," Finn finally said.

_Aha! So there is more to it than I initially thought._

"Why not?" asked Theo.

"I have my reasons."

Theo was confused, he had his suspicions confirmed but he still didn't know what to do about it. It actually made it worse because, unlike what he thought in the beginning, it wasn't just that he would be joining a game and leaving his friend behind, but apparently, he would be choosing a friend over the other.

He was perplexed on what to do or say, he really didn't want to have to choose, they both were good to him, and he didn't want to start losing friends on the first week of school instead of gaining some.

"Alright, Finn, what's the matter?" he asked, he really didn't have the patience to let it go on forever and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked innocently.

"You clearly don't want Daniel to join the game, don't flatter me with excuses," Theo said.

"Well, so what if I don't?" Finn asked hotly.

"What do you have against him?"

Finn didn't speak, but it was clear that he was internally fighting whether to just blurt it out or keep it to himself, he was one of those people who wear their feelings on their face, as his father says.

"We barely even talk to each other," said Dan, helplessly, apparently finally noticing that something was up.

"I don't need to talk to you." this time, Finn targeted Dan directly.

"But why ?" Theo intervened.

_He needed to know what was up with his new housemates, and once he knew he'll try to fix it._

Finn didn't answer, he moved his gaze to the wall.

"Oh, he's mad because he sees Dan hanging out with Slytherins," said Nathan dramatically, who Theo completely forgot was there with the other boy.

_So what if he does? What's wrong with hanging out with other houses ? are we supposed to be enemies?_

"I don't hang out with Slytherins, I only hang out with my friends in Slytherin, there is a difference," Dan defended himself, which was unnecessarily in Theo's opinion since neither of those was a crime.

"Why should it matter to you who Daniel befriends? Is it because they are from another house ?" he finally asked.

"Oh? I couldn't care less if he hangs out with Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws!" Finn blurted out.

"Why does it matter if they are Slytherins then?" asked Daniel, finally participating in uncovering the truth, instead of trying to defend himself from pointless accusations.

Finn didn't say anything again, he just continued to look at the wall.

"I think it's because of the wide-known rivalry between our houses, you know, older housemates always talk about how they are going to kick Slythern's arse this year," explained Nathan, Theo could swear the boy barely contained rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity, it was like he was already tired of all the drama and wanted to finally get rid of it.

"That's hardly a reason," said the black boy, when everyone looked at him, he hesitated and added," not that I know anything about that, it's just not reasonable to hate Slytherins and anyone they hang out with just because of house rivalry."

"It's not just that!" defended Finn, finally looking at them.

"What else is it then ?" Theo asked.

"You really don't know ?" Finn asked looking at every one of them.

Theo just looked at him in confusion, along with everyone else.

"Blimey, it's like as if you've never read history books! don't you know how almost everyone in Slytherin is evil."

"You can't judge a whole house based on one or two—" started Daniel but he was interrupted.

"—most of them were death eaters! They joined Voldermort and tried to take down the school!"

"That's many years ago! those Slytherins weren't even born back then." Nathan said.

"They're related to them! related to those evil monsters that killed innocents! Besides, I'm certain they'd create a new evil club in the coming years and most of them would join it. It's just in their nature, to be evil."

All of them were shocked at how angry Finn was, it was obvious how personally he took this matter.

"I've never seen anyone so judgmental, you're not even a seer to predict things like—" Daniel started.

"—hold on" This time Theo interrupted what he was sure to be a long lecture, "you're distancing yourself from Daniel because he hangs out with some Slytherins but at the same time, you don't care that my father is the head of that house?" he asked, half expecting Finn to declare that he forgot about that and that he doesn't want to be Theo's friend either.

"Well Snape is one of the exceptions, we've all read books of what great his part was at the war. He even received an award for it" Finn explained.

"Order of Merlin - First Class," Nathan added, nodding.

"Books? as in there are more than one ?" Theo asked, somewhat surprised. He did know about his parents' part in defeating the darkest wizard of all time, but he never thought of how wide their fame for it was, he never thought they'd be almost as famous as Uncle Harry. That people would read books about them.

"Sure, there is! there are even books that only focus on his part."

Theo continued to stare, he felt dumb that he never thought to ask his parents for such books.

He almost asked if there are books about his mother too, but quickly stopped himself. They probably don't know who his mother is and he wanted it to stay that way, especially because he was avoiding questions about his parents' marriage.

"Are you saying you didn't read them?" asked Daniel this time.

Looking around him, they all seemed to look at him strangely, as if he grew a second head.

"I don't know... I never thought to read books about the war, my parents just told me about it," he said, hoping they'd leave the subject.

"Shocking mate, if my father was the hero your father was, I'd sure as hell read every book that mentions him," said Nathan.

"I guess I should start searching for some..." he said absentmindedly.

"I'll lend you some" suggested Daniel, and Theo offered him a smile.

"Hold on, we are changing the subject..." said the boy who Theo still didn't know the name of, apparently not caring that much about the subject of war and his father's part in it or not fully understanding it. Either way, Theo was thankful for the distraction.

"Right, Finn, can't you see how your logic doesn't make sense..." Theo said, trying to be patient in getting his point across.

"Yeah, mate, things change, I mean, if Slytherin was indeed an evil house, the people who rule Hogwarts wouldn't keep it around, would they?" Nathan said.

"And I don't think my father would like to be the head of an evil house," Theo couldn't help but add since he now knew how Finn respected his father, he figured it was a safe card to play.

"And If they are all evil, do you think the world would stand for that long? I mean with the number of Slytherins spread around the wizarding world, they'd sure have already ruined it, dark lord to lead them or not." Dan added smartly.

"Merlin himself was a Slytherin, mate," Nathan said.

"Yeah and he is the greatest wizard of all times!" added Theo.

Finn's gaze moved between each one of them, still somewhat unsure.

"I know I'm probably not being rational," he said, "it's just, I know how much my family suffered in that war, and how many close people my parents lost, and the people who are responsible for this... they were all Slytherins, you know."

"We know, Finn, but being in a certain house doesn't define what you are!" said Dan.

"It's just wrong to assume things about people before you get to talk to them personally." said the nameless boy.

"I guess you're right," Finn sighed, " my parents would probably say the same," he added looking up "I'm sorry Daniel, I guess I was mean to you for no reason," he said genuinely.

"It's alright, Finn," Dan said, chuckling nervously," Don't worry I'll give you good reasons to hate me in the future," he added.

They all laughed at that, happy that the tension was finally over.

"So now that's out of the way, can we finally play a game that includes five people?" asked Theo.

"I really wanted to play that game though.." Finn said apprehensively, though he had just apologized to someone, he was still brave enough to state his preference.

Theo didn't think he'd do the same were he in his place.

"I tell you what, you play one match, and I take the place of whoever losses," Dan suggested.

"Sounds fair," the other boys said.

_Yes... that's fair._

* * *

On Friday morning, Theo found himself enjoying his breakfast with his newfound friends. The five of them were all crowded together in the middle of Gryffindor's table, participating in the various conversations that took place between students eager to finish their class day and enjoy their first weekend.

Michael, which Theo found was the name of the fifth member of their group, was busy showing Dan and Finn- who seemed to be friends now- a muggle magazine which was advertising electronics, describing what each object does and how it all works without magic.

That was another thing Theo found during their long night yesterday, that while Michael was muggle-born Dan and Finn were as magical as they come, though not purebloods, their family consisted of a long line of wizards that they were completely detached from the muggle world.

Theo and Nathan had the benefit of being surrounded and aware of both worlds, so naturally, they were less excited about the magazine.

It was clear, however, that Michael was excited to share his knowledge now that he finally had the advantage, what with being surrounded by wizards in a school he knew nothing about a month ago.

Theo looked at the staff table and saw that his father was busy chatting with the headmistress. He never had another private conversation with him after his birthday, and though he liked having his father here, he never sought him out or tried to talk to him outside of class. He rationalized that he didn't do that because his father must be as busy as him with the start of term and that he didn't want anyone to think that he was seeking some favouritism from his father, not that he'd receive it if he did.

Frankly, he didn't have a specific reason for why he was acting the way he is towards his father, perhaps he was waiting for the man to approach him himself. But he kept having this feeling of guilt whenever his father looked at him.

_Does he think I don't want to talk to him?_

Unconsciously, he pushed his left sleeve up his arm, displaying the new gift he received for his birthday.

It was one of the things he really liked looking at in his father's study, a Lunascope, combined with a watch. He knew it was probably something adults or elderly people wore, but his father managed to get him a version that goes well with teenage fashion, it was even in his favourite colour, blue.

He really liked this gift and regretted not being able to tell his father so, but he hoped that seeing him wearing it would be enough.

Moving his gaze from the head table, his eyes flickered upon a girl that was smiling at him, when his eyes finally focused on her, he discovered it was the girl he met at the train with her older sister, Elizabeth, he smiled shyly and awkwardly waved at her. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, which they shared few classes with, but he hoped he'll get to talk to her soon.

His ears caught into the conversation of his friends which seemed to have steered from the objects in the magazine.

"Yeah, they have sweet shops in Hogsmeade," said Nathan.

"it's a town near Hogwarts," Dan explained.

"Oh, Awesome!" said Michael, looking relieved.

"We're not allowed to go there until Third-year, though," added Nathan, smirking.

Michael immediately looked crestfallen, like someone took his favourite toy and tossed it out the window.

"How do you know all of that? you seem to know everything about Hogwarts" asked Dan.

Theo had to agree. From the conversations, he had with his friends, he came to the conclusion that Nathan was the source of knowledge for information about the school and its rules.

"My brother told me all these stuff, he's a seventh-year Hufflepuff," explained Nathan, nodding his head toward the Hufflepuff table, though with the number of students there, not one of them seemed to figure out which one was his brother.

"I thought you were the eldest in your family," said Finn, looking surprised.

"I am, he's my half brother, lives with his mother," explained Nathan, casually.

"Half brother ?" asked Theo.

"Yeah, my father was married to another woman before he married my mother and had me and my sister," he said, waving at one of the Hufflepuffs when he caught his eyes.

"Are you guys close?" asked Daniel.

"I guess, I mean, he's still my brother, though I thought he hated me for the longest time," said Nathan looking back at them.

"Hated you? why?" pressured Finn.

Nathan looked as if he regretted giving too much information, and hesitated whether he should give more.

When everyone looked at him, clearly anticipating an answer, he sighed and replied.

"Don't tell anyone, but I think it's because he thought I took our father from him.."

"Took your father?" asked Michael, incredulously.

The way they were all leaning in on the table now, forming a circle in the middle of the Gryffindor table, probably gave the impression that they were up to something, perhaps making some mischievous plans to prank someone, though the truth was far from it.

"Yeah, well, my father doesn't live with them anymore, Sam comes and visit from time to time, but it's not like living with his father."

"Yeah, I guess I can see where he's coming from," said Dan.

"He used to hate me for it, because I'm always with Dad, but I guess once he finally realized that it's not really my fault, we became friends."

"How's it like, though? having a half brother?" asked Michael.

"Uhmm, I wouldn't say it's like having a full sibling because I don't see him as much, but now that we're both at Hogwarts, It's cool, It's like having a close friend you never thought you had."

"And how's it with him and your father?" Theo asked what he hoped to be a normal question.

"I don't know, Dad treats him the same as he treats me, though he lets him get away with lots of things. Sam, however, always gets himself in troubles, and he always talks to Dad as if he's done something bad"

"Done something bad?" Finn asked, curiously.

Nathan looked both ways, and then leaned closer, "as if he betrayed him," he replied.

His answer went straight into Theo's head, as his eyes widened and the wheels inside his brain started moving.

_Is that what he feels toward his own father? betrayal? because he left them?_

_Is that why he has these strange feelings every time he talks to him?_

He reflected on Nathan's tale and wondered how he'd feel if he was to have a half brother as well, would he feel the same feelings Sam felt? Would he blame his half brother because he took his father away?

_No, he'd feel worse!_

Theo closed his eyes and fought to rid himself of these thoughts, _it was bad enough as it is! no need to make it worse._

His brain, however, thought it was completely okay to bring images of his mother with another man, casually talking to someone who's sitting on his father's favourite chair in their sitting room, a _stepfather_.

He forcefully shook his head as his thoughts went so far as to suggest both of his parents having different partners with different children, and he and his sister would spend the rest of their days being tossed from one household into the other.

He opened his eyes and immediately directed his gaze at his father, who seemed to be glaring at him.

_I'm not the one with different partners!_

He only realized that he was glaring too when his father raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly moved his gaze and stood to take his leave.

"Where are you going? we still have fifteen minutes until Charms," said Daniel as soon as he started walking.

"I forgot something in our dorms, " Theo lied, "I'll see you in class!" he said as he made to leave.

He ran out of the great hall and made his way outside.

_He needed a walk in fresh air to clear his head before Charms._

* * *

_Bloody Ministry._

_Bloody rules._

_Bloody long hallways._

_Bloody people going this way and the other._

Trudging gracefully across the hallways, Severus kept enchanting curses at everything that crossed his mind.

Why was there always a reason for him to visit this wretched place? How many times does he have to come here to register that he is indeed magical and everything he touches or uses is as well?

_Bloody files._

How Hermione put up with walking those hallways every day was beyond him.

Speaking of which, since he was here he may as well get her signature on Theo's papers, searching his robes for the intended papers, he made a turn to the law enforcement department.

He knew the way without having to look at the nameplates.

As he walked past desks, familiar faces nodded at him, he didn't know their names but knew them from his visits to Hermione's office ever so often.

Which as he contemplated, made him doubt his decision to come here.

He knew why he is here... because he needed her signature on a trivial paper concerning Theodore's _'early'_ enrollment in Hogwarts, his logical side immediately supplied.

But why come here? his traitorous side, who always seemed to question his actions, asked. Why come to her working place and make her coworkers get the wrong idea that you're just coming to check on your wife. Why when you could have easily owled the papers?

Because I'm here anyway? his brain replied, innocently.

That's a bloody fat pregnant-with-triplets lie, he knew he'd visit Hermione as soon as he decided to go to the ministry, hence why he brought the required papers with him, and if he was being honest, he chose to come this specific day _because_ he knew she'd be here.

The truth stared at him straight in the eye, as if to disdain him. He was fluttering like an old fool trying to find some sort of familiarity in his life, and coming to Hermione's office, walking as if he owned the place, seeking his wife, was familiar.

He thought staying at Hogwarts would make it easier. Back before the war, the school never failed to take his time and distract him from what a disaster his life used to be, but apparently, it's been too long since the dark lord's fall that he forgot how much of his time in Hogwarts he spent taking care of things outside of the school curriculum.

The school does get a bit boring, dare he say, when you don't have a war to prepare for.

The first week was barely over and he couldn't wait to get out, even if it was to visit the bloody ministry.

As he reached the door to her office, Severus steeled himself.

Once he'd enter, he knew, she'd come up with hundreds of conclusions of why he's there, so he'd better get the point fast lest she gets ideas.

With that in mind, he raised his hand to the door, his poor excuses at the tip of his tongue, waiting to come out as soon as he saw the familiar face of his ex-wife, only to be interrupted.

"Professor, Ms Snape is rather occupied at the moment, shall I inform her of your arrival?"

Without trying to hide his disdain, he turned his head to glare at the lady that works at the desk and sneered at her. How did that simple-minded empty-headed ministry-slave female creature not register that he didn't talk to her for a reason?

After moments of staring the young lady down, conveying just how much he thought of her unwanted interruption, he sighed and put his hand down.

_No need to make a scene, use that time to prepare yourself and sort the papers you pocketed in your robes to take care of in this very day._

_This side of him seemed pretty useful,_ Severus thought _, he needed to be in charge more._

"No need to inform her, I'll wait." he hissed at the lady, who seemed unaffected.

He headed to one of the free benches across from the office door.

He was still settling down when another lady came rushing to the same door he just left, before she gave any indication to knock, however, she looked at the lady on the counter.

"Is Johnny still inside?" she asked.

"Yes, and Mr Snape is waiting for them to finish, is it urgent or can I help you ?"

"Oh yes, please, Johnny takes ages..." the other lady said approaching the counter.

Meanwhile, from his place, on one of the benches, Severus was glaring daggers at the office door.

_Bloody_ _'Johnny'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody Johnny, indeed!  
> Share with me your thoughts on this chapter , and are you excited for the next one ? If you are , I might ignore my exams and start writing the next one xD  
> ~ ت


	8. The Dramatic Entrances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time to talk! I've had the audacity to leave you with a cliffhanger and then disappear for months, so let's get right into it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Alright, I'll edit those and review them with you later today," Johnny said as he stood from his chair, sorting the papers in his hands.

"Just make sure you finish that before I have to go home," She said, giving him a pointed look," I'm not working overtime for your sake."

She was only giving him a hard time, and he knew that, but she never dropped the act.

"Oh! Look at you making conditions," he chuckled," being a tough girl and all, bravo Hermione"

Hermione glared at him, _this man never takes anything seriously, does he?_

"They are not conditions, Johnny," she said, still giving him a serious look "It's common sense not to make my life harder just for helping you"

"Is it my fault that I'm so lovable you're willing to do just that?" He said dramatically and made a move with his head that was clearly similar to flipping his hair if he had a long one. _but he **didn't**._

Hermione just stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"You're always like that, aren't you?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Just, you're always jovial... happy, without a care in the world"

There was a pause, Johnny's smile faltered a bit as he looked at her, but it was still there.

"I do care, Hermione," he said, with a surprisingly truthful tune " but there is no point in worrying about every little detail, is there?"

_Every **little** detail._

_She's lost count of how many of these little details have changed in her life._

_Apparently, her whole life was built upon them._

She shook her head slowly, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," he said with a blinding smile, his honest moment gone and forgotten," Oh sorry, isn't that your line?" he joked.

Hermione gave him another mock glare.

"See, Hermione, you could use some of my joviality," he snorted, and then turned around, making his way to the door "I can lend you some, for helping me and all,"

"Close the door on your way out," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Johnny nodded and opened the door "Yes, Ma'am."

He was about to walk out but then he stopped and turned to her " You know, I truly appreciate your help, Hermione, Marcus would have my head If I can't finish this by Sunday," he said, pointing at the papers.

Hermione gave him a smile, it wasn't the first time someone sought out her help at work, and Hermione always gave a hand, as long as she didn't feel like she was being used. After all, helping them would in conclusion enhance the work of the department and she truly cared about that.

_It was just in her nature -helping people-, even in school, she's always been the person everyone depended on. And it felt good to have some of that again._

Besides, in all honesty, Johnny never even gave her a chance to refuse. Ever since he started working in the department, he's been forcing his joyful presence upon everyone, even those who never showed up to work with a smile and treated their job as an obstacle between them and their happiness, no one was spared.

His happy spirit was somewhat contagious, and everyone just accepted him, giving him their attention.

On the other hand, he did his job well, with the passion and hard work it deserves, which instantly put him in Hermione's good books.

She nodded at him and was about to tell him that it wasn't a problem, but he spoke again.

"Excuse me, sir."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and lifted her head to see who Johnny was talking to. She could see that someone was on the other side of the door but Johnny was blocking her view of that person.

"Are you quite finished?" said the other person, and Hermione instantly recognized the voice.

" Yes, I am, I'm sorry, did you have an appointment?" Johnny asked dumbly.

"I was unaware that you were her secretary" Severus growled.

" Oh! I'm not, I just hope I didn't keep you waiting!" Johnny explained, clearly nervous.

Hermione felt bad for him, but she didn't attempt to come to his rescue, Severus's sudden appearance froze her in her seat.

Johnny stepped aside, letting Severus in.

She watched him as he strode in, his head held high and his shoulders back, his robes billowing behind him, his mere presence demanding authority.

_Always with the dramatic entrances, Severus. She remembered herself telling him._

His eyes found her then, and Hermione had the sudden feeling that she's done something wrong. He stared at her with so much intensity that she was sure there was a hole in her forehead.

But she didn't look away or cower under his gaze, as people with any sort of self-preservation instinct would, instead, she looked at him with just as much power, challenging him.

He kept looking at her for a while, the only sound was the indistinct noise from the chatter outside.

Until, Johnny cleared his throat, apparently distraught at being stuck in such a staring match.

"Uhh, alright there, Hermione?"

At that, Hermione's gaze left Severus and turned kindly to Johnny.

"Yes, Johnny, this is —"

"Severus Snape," Severus said in a voice one would use to threaten someone.

"Oh! as in Professor Snape? of course, how silly of me," he looked at Hermione, " so this would be your husband?"

Severus and Hermione shared a look at that, and both chose not to comment.

Hermione was quite surprised that Johnny knew that Severus was a professor, let alone that he was her husband.

But she supposed that Severus's name preceded him, the man had quite the reputation. As for the other information, she was reminded of Severus's explanation on numerous occasions,

_'The surname gives us away, witch.'_

" I hope I didn't interrupt you," Severus said, clearly not meaning it.

"Not at all, Professor, as I said, I was just leaving," Johnny said quickly, clearly reassured after discovering Severus's identity.

Hermione was both amused and annoyed that he'd choose to stay long enough to make sure he left her with a safe company.

She's a capable woman, and he's not her protector. But still, she couldn't hold it against him.

"I'll come back with the files later, Hermione," Johnny said, giving her a smile " Nice to meet you, Professor," he said cheerfully at Severus, who only blinked in response, and then left the room.

"Charming," Severus grunted, as soon as the door was closed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the comment, for every expression on Severus's face showed that the encounter was indeed, far from charming.

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"Why are you here?" She asked him briskly.

And by 'here', she meant two things.

She really didn't expect him _here_ at the ministry, she knew how he hated the place, he'd never come without a reason, especially not in the first week of the semester, where she knew his schedule would be loaded.

But she also wanted to know why he was _here_ , in her office, standing before her as if he owned the place, making her feel uncomfortable and unsure while he's at it.

Severus then approached and stood in front of the desk, ignoring the chairs.

"I've had some matters to take care of, papers to get signed," she gave him a curious look, so he explained, "apparently living in Spinner's end isn't enough for the asinine fools to register it as a place where magic is expected."

_Right, Spinner's end._

The place they lived the first three years of their marriage in.

Hermione could remember multiple discussions they had over the years on what they could do with the place, since Severus had no fond memories of his old home, besides the ones they made together, he had no problem selling it or transforming it into an apothecary, but each time they discussed it, they'd get to the same decision;' we'll see what happens in the future'.

_Little did they know what the future holds._

"It was registered as a magical property ten years ago, I don't understand how it can stop being one, " she asked, genuinely curious.

While she did work at the law enforcement department, magical properties weren't her speciality. However, She did know some of the workers that specialise in that, and she had to admit they weren't exactly the sharpest pencils in the drawer.

"Well since it was _abandoned_ , they thought it was completely justified to ' _unregister_ ' it without informing me," Severus explained, his disdain of their logic clear in his tone.

As expected, Hermione got immediately riled up as she ought to be when encountered with slackness, her uncomfortable feelings at having him stand in front of her completely forgotten.

"In other words, They didn't inform you you'd be reported if you used magic in a place you registered as magical," she said disbelievingly.

"And that I'd have to pay for such _misdemeanour_ ," he said sarcastically.

"That's utter nonsense," she said, she looked at him " you don't have to pay," she said and gave him a look that said she'd personally get involved if they made him do so.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, and Hermione realized she was talking to Severus Snape.

"Of course you didn't" she muttered.

Hermione sighed " If anyone should pay, it's people who don't do their job properly." she shook her head " I can't believe I have to work with such incompetent people."

"I'll continue to tell you, you're the best thing that happened to this department, those ungrateful fools should thank Merlin you chose to stay," he said without thinking.

Hermione looked at him, his slipped compliment seeming to wake her out of her agitated state, he noticed it too, but stayed quiet, probably unsure what to say next. "Well, that shouldn't really be a problem anymore since you're living at Hogwarts now ", she said, changing the subject.

She could still remember the day when he told her that he'd be staying at Hogwarts, choosing to focus more on his school duties, and preferring to work at the school's lab instead of the recently-expanded-but-still-small lab at his house.

He said it's more convenient that way, but Hermione understood his real reasoning.

He doesn't want to go home to an empty house, with no one there to welcome him. Why take that extra step, when it'd only make him feel miserable.

Hermione found it hard to sleep that day, thinking about him and then admonishing herself for doing so only to start thinking about him again.

She couldn't deny him when he asked to come to their house on a Monday morning, to say goodbye to the children before finally moving to Hogwarts.

He told her that he won't be able to have them each weekend at the school, that he'd instead start taking Arya out on random days when they're both free, and as for Theodore, he'd be seeing him at Hogwarts anyway and he'd ask him to join them if he's free too.

But still, he wouldn't be seeing Arya frequently, which only saddened the little girl.

The hug Hermione saw them share that day wrenched her heart.

"Correct," he said, bringing her back to reality, " but since I recently received a report for using magic in a muggle living area and had to get here to give my "reasoning", I figured I should get this over with to avoid future discomfort."

Hermione nodded at that, neither her nor Severus liked to postpone things, better strike the iron while it's still hot.

_but then, why is he **here**?_

"That doesn't explain why you came to see me, are you hoping I'd rush the paperwork?"

"Actually, " Severus cleared his throat "I'm not in a rush for these papers per se, for, as you said, I'm currently living at Hogwarts," he extracted some formal papers from his robe and put them on her desk, " I've received these the other day and they require your sign too."

Hermione picked the papers and scanned them " They have another problem with Theo's age? "

"On the contrary, this is a formal paper, among others, that parents have to sign when their child acquire a wand and is rolled in a magic school, Hogwarts have to make sure parents are aware they're not allowed to use magic at home without supervision. Since Theodore lives at two different houses we're both required to sign it."

"I don't remember having to sign this before," she said absentmindedly.

"Well, Theo is our firstborn, you've never had to sign forms before. "

"I meant at my years," she said quickly.

That famous eyebrow was raised again, Hermione gave him a mean look, _this **man** never changes._ " Wipe that look off your face, Severus, you know what I meant"

" That you used to sign formal papers instead of your parents? Can't say I had a clue."

" My parents wouldn't let me go back to school had they known what I was up to there"

"I see," Hermione glared at him, Severus continued uninterrupted " This is part of the new school rules that originated after the war, the Board thought it is best to make sure parents know what is expected of their children ."

"Well, at least they're trying to do their job," Hermione said as she extracted a quill from the quills container.

"By making mine more difficult", Severus groaned.

"How's Theo doing? He's sent letters but he can only tell me so much, is he happy?"

"He sent you letters?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Are you surprised?"

Severus was glad Theo was contacting his mother and reassuring her, Lord knows Hermione would worry had he not done so, but he couldn't help that he was a little disappointed Theo found the time to write his mother and yet no time to seek him out when he was right there in the school. He wondered if he'd even receive a letter from his son had he not be teaching at Hogwarts.

"Last I heard he had some trouble finding the Owlery." Severus foolishly explained.

 _Theo had no trouble finding the Owlery, he just didn't know where it was. which was logical considering it was the first day, and you haven't spoken to your son since that day, you pathetic fool,_ his traitorous mind supplied.

"Well he sure found it now," Hermione said unaware of the wizard's inner thoughts, still reading the form.

She didn't ask him again, so he supposed he successfully evaded the question.

He stood there waiting for her to finish, but with nothing to occupy himself with, his traitorous mind found the opportunity to provide more disturbing thoughts.

He started raising his Occlumency shields, ready to bury these thoughts and be done with them. But for some unknown reason, it wasn't working.

They were still there -his shields- he could still feel them in his mind as he did almost his whole life, but they were unresponsive.

It was as if something mentally heavy was above them. Something that was preventing them from being raised, but he couldn't figure out what that was.

He closed his eyes, focusing on his mind, thoughts, memories, ideas.

His mind was still ordered as it always was, as any accomplished Occlumens's mind should be, apart from the occasional uncontrolled thoughts that would sweep to the fore-front of his mind and he'd squash it with his shields when necessary.

But his shields were unresponsive.

_And Severus, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why._

_Had he overused them?_

Certainly not, that was ridiculous, if anything he'd stopped using them as frequently as he did.

During the war, there wasn't a day that those shields weren't raised, and back then, he had many heavy thoughts that required utmost focus, and they still served him well.

Besides, even if they were overused, they would have to gradually start weakening, not stop suddenly.

Severus thought back of recent events that required him to use his shields, did he feel them weakening back then and just disregarded it?

_Did he not notice it?_

Hermione made a sound with the paper, which made him open his eyes to look at her.

She was looking at him, with a question in her eyes, but she was silent.

He shook his head, cleared his throat and finally chose to sit down.

He was highly aware of a headache starting.

When she continued to stare at him, Severus chose to distract her and himself from asking questions.

And what better distraction than the joy of his life.

"How's Arya?"

Hermione immediately had a smile on her face, happy to think of her daughter.

"She's doing well, excited about her new school," she said adoringly.

"Is she?" Severus couldn't help but be amused at the thought, he was sure he'd hear all about it when he finally sees her again.

_Which he was planning to do as soon as possible, school be damned._

Hermione nodded, " I'm afraid she's shaping up to be just like me," she chuckled.

"Incessant questions?"

She glared at him " She asks the normal amount of questions," she deadpanned, the 'just like me' left unsaid, " but apparently, she's found, two friends that will most likely set her up to no good, I can see troubles coming her way," she chuckled.

Severus frowned, "Arya wouldn't let anyone lead her astray, she knows her boundaries," he said.

"Keep convincing yourself that she's an angel and does nothing wrong," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She never breaks the rules"

"That's because you bend the rules according to her will," she shook her head, that wasn't the first time she's lectured him about that, "she's got you wrapped up around her little finger, and she knows how to use that."

Severus, for his part, wasn't even disturbed, if he's gonna be out-Slytherined by anyone, he was happy to let it be his own daughter.

Actually, he'd most likely use this opportunity to remind Hermione that his daughter is one-hundred per cent a Slytherin, had the circumstances were different, but he chose to focus on another part now.

"Those friends that she hangs out with, you know them?"

Hermione nodded, " a boy"

Severus frowned.

"And a girl, both her age, I've met with their parents on the first day actually —"

"—Who's that boy?" he asked flatly.

"Oh, he's most likely a wizard as well, I could swear his mom knew me from somewhere"

Severus contemplated that, it was highly unlikely that two wizard children would go to the same muggle school, especially since most parents preferred to send their children to a magical school. It's what made his friendship with Lily special.

Still, it wasn't impossible, and he was more disturbed at the fact that this ' _boy_ ' would most likely still be an acquaintance of his daughter until they come of age.

_Unless Severus did something about it._

_Scare the boy off. Oh, how he'd like to do that._

_But he'll have to get more information from his daughter first and wait until they are at least a little older to act on his instinct._

_He doesn't want to ruin her newfound innocent friendships after all- as long as they're **innocent**._

Severus contemplated that as he waited for Hermione to finish reading through papers - never one to sign without reading- and finally adding her sign.

Taking that as his cue, he extended his hand for the papers but she shook her head and held them back.

"I'll make a copy"

"A copy?"

"Yes, a copy for me to keep. Do you want one ?"

"Whatever for? These are mere school formal papers, it's not a contract that would bind us to some unpleasant fate," he said dramatically.

"That's a stretch considering the unpleasant fates I was stuck in at my time there"

"It was an ongoing war back then, that's different."

"Look, they made promises that the children being safe at the school is the school's responsibility, and I sure intend to hold them to that "

"Hermione, are you serious? " Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione completely ignored him and extracted her wand from her pocket.

"It's a school, of course, they wouldn't deny what's in this form, even if you don't have a copy" Severus continued.

"Do you want one?"

"This such a stupid idea," he countered.

"Do you want a copy or not?"

"Yes, I want a damn copy." He growled.

Hermione merely smiled and made two copies, only for two red sparks to float above the papers and then fade away.

Severus looked at them wide-eyed and then glared at Hermione.

"That's just a notification sign, to notify them it's been copied "

"I know what it was" he growled.

"I didn't expect them to think of that, but oh well, that proves that what I did was expected."

Severus groaned and waited for the paper to be handed, along with his copy.

_This **woman** never changes._

_He'd most likely have to explain to Minerva why Theodore's papers were copied now._

When Hermione finished, she immediately grabbed her notebook and used the fancy feather quill that was on her desk to write something, and before she could close it, she seemed to notice a note she wrote earlier, and immediately her gaze found him.

Severus raised an eyebrow and when she didn't say anything he had half the mind to read what's written in there.

Hermione looked as if she was debating whether she should say what's on her mind or not. She slowly closed the book, and handed him the papers.

Severus waited to see if she'd say anything, he was certain the note she's just read had to do with him.

"I've been meaning to owl you today actually," she finally started.

"And why is that?"

"The meeting with our lawyers," she muttered.

"Yes, of course," said Severus" I'm sorry I couldn't find the time earlier, work seems to get exceedingly crowded at the beginning of the school year." he said as if she didn't know that about his job, "and they're relying on me much more this year," he added, leaving the obvious reason for that unsaid.

Hermione nodded," It's alright, I'm the reason the meeting got postponed in the first place"

"For a very justified reason," Severus said.

Hermione nodded again, " Yes, well, tell me when it's convenient for you, and I'll try to empty my schedule."

"You'll inform your lawyer?" Severus asked.

"Of course, how else is he going to know to be there ?"

"Actually, I—" Severus started but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

The door opened before Hermione got the chance to say enter, to reveal the most unpleasant face Severus has come to see in the short period of a day.

"Johnny?"

"Sorry for the interruption, just wanted to pop in and give you the papers you asked for. I'm leaving now so I had no other option but to interrupt."

 _Or not,_ thought Severus as he glared at the man who had the audacity to come in front of him and put the papers on Hermione's desk. He then spun around and immediately left the room.

The whole process took about half a minute, but his aftertaste still lasted in Severus's veins.

He continued to glare at the door long after it had been closed.

Hermione cleared her throat, not sensing or more likely choosing not to sense Severus's unpleasant mood.

"You were saying?" she said.

Severus returned her gaze.

_What was he saying really?_

He wanted to have a meeting with Hermione alone, a scheduled meeting where they would both have the time to really discuss what's coming, without the formality of having lawyers who tried to ensure their client's benefits.

So they could finally come to terms with what's coming, know what to expect.

But the interruption of the unpleasant 'Johnny', made Severus realize the farce of it all.

What his scheming, seemingly broken, mind tried to conceal, was that what he really wanted was to just talk to Hermione, under the guise of a formal meeting, before everything they once started come to an end.

He wanted to know how she feels about it all, ask her if she's certain it's the best thing to do, make sure it's what she really wanted.

They never really had this talk, preferring to let their lawyers send the message.

Whenever they meet, they'd just talk about the children, or whatever term on the documents one of them thought was unnecessary.

But they never talked about the divorce itself, the ' ** _end_** ' it represents.

She never really brought the subject up, not after making her decision, and Severus has done a good job so far of sticking to protocol.

So why is he trying to step out of it now?

Did their short somewhat normal conversation now make him forget his resolve? to not question her decision.

Because, of course, if he asked her how she feels, she might ask him the question back, and Severus could only wonder what he'd say.

Did he even want to tell her?

And what with his newfound problematic shields? what if he ends up pouring it all up, all his thoughts and feelings, unable to stop himself, which would only lead to her feeling sorry for him, manipulate her into having second thoughts.

When in reality, Hermione did what's right by her, and he wanted to respect that.

He had no right to make her doubt it, no matter how wounded he might feel, it was his own doing, after all.

Not to mention, if Severus was unable to control himself, he might reveal his dark thoughts which recently seemed to surprise even himself.

They've been getting increasingly frequent and alarmingly disturbing, and the Insomnia he's struggling with because of them is driving him crazy.

Dare he say, they were even worse than the ones he had during the war. But he didn't muster the courage to start comparing them, it'd only bring the old ones back.

Damn, he really has to get his shields fixed soon, their absence is already putting him in bad situations.

He shook his head and finally replied, "Nothing important, I'll owl you, later on, to decide on the meeting, as soon as I get a handle of my schedule" He said.

Hermione's face indicated that she was expecting something else, but she quickly nodded and busied herself with organizing the papers on her desk.

He finally stood up, and it was all he could do not to immediately sit down because of how disoriented he felt.

"I'll see you around," He said.

"Goodbye, Severus."

At that, he turned and left.

* * *

As he stepped out of the law enforcement department, Severus headed straight for the floo.

Intending to go straight back to Hogwarts to start his night patrolling, try to work out his shields while he's at it, and unleash his current unpleasant mood on whichever disgruntled student that interrupts his way.

But when the Ministry floos finally reached his vision, Severus felt that he was being watched.

He moved his gaze to the right, and sure enough, standing there, was the head Auror himself watching him.

Severus was unimpressed by the head Auror's subtlety, but he didn't expect much coming from a hardcore Gryffindor such as Harry Potter.

In another world, or more accurately another time, he'd have sneered at the man who was the pain of his existence in his earlier years, and moved on his way. But, regrettably, his relationship with the-boy-who-lived had drastically changed after the war.

They weren't exactly friends, Severus shuddered at the thought, but they were a bit more than civilized acquaintances too. What they had didn't exactly have a name, but in concise, Severus would trust this man with the safety of his family, but he'd never admit to it unless he was on his death bed... preferably drugged.

They would also occasionally have interesting conversations whenever they were stuck together at a family event, but, on the other hand, they could go months without either of them talking to the other and they'd hardly notice.

Of course, that was not the case with his wife. Hermione still considered Weasley and Potter to be her best friends, and Severus was bound to hear her talking about them on more the one occasion, so naturally, his regard of the two boys had to change and adapt.

_After all, you can't exactly marry one-third of the golden trio without getting stuck with the rest._

Not to mention, Potter had witnessed personal details about Severus's past all those years ago. He couldn't simply ignore him after that.

Severus regarded the young man before him, who had grown far more than his father had, both mentally and physically.

He had become his own person, one who, Severus had to admit, deserved his respect. _But he didn't need to know that._

He nodded at the man, unsure whether or not he should approach him. Severus didn't exactly know where he stood with him, he hadn't seen him since before he and Hermione split, and Potter never shared his thoughts with him on the matter, but he knew.

_Severus knows Hermione wouldn't keep a thing like that from her best friend._

It felt strange that most of the relationships he developed during the years after the war, had to be questioned now, with the nearing end of his marriage.

Severus didn't wait long to come to a decision for Potter made it for him as he approached him, he walked resolutely, with the confidence one would expect from a strong-willed Auror and stopped right in front of him.

"Professor," he greeted, not friendly, but not vindictively either.

"Potter," Severus returned, looking straight at the man, who after having his growth spurts came to almost the same height as Severus, _almost_.

Potter met his gaze, giving Severus the impression that he's challenging him to use Legilemency, which only served to remind Severus of his current predicament.

"Guarding floo networks?" Severus asked sarcastically.

_As if a head Auror would do the minor job of a guard._

Potter, however, ignored the somewhat mean question and gave him a smirk.

"Hardly," he said ", I was on my way home"

"A bit early for a head Auror to go home, no?" Severus countered, " and here I thought we could rest knowing that our lives are safe with the Aurors working studiously to protect us."

Again, the snark bounced off of Potter like oil on water.

"In an ideal world, maybe, but I've come to notice that even Aurors have lives that don't revolve around their job," he said, "which brings me to the question, what brings you here, Professor? aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts, _doing **your** job?_" He said, giving the last question a bit of emphasis, adding a smirk at the end.

"Life matters that don't _revolve around my job_ "

"I see," he replied, and then he added with the subtlety of giant squid, "did you, by any chance, visit the law enforcement department? to see a certain someone."

Severus did finally sneer at the audacity of the man before him.

He had half the mind of smacking him over the head, for even bothering to stop by Severus, but he hardly thought it'd be wise to smack a head Auror in the ministry. This was his territory after all, and Severus wasn't exactly in the mood to be dragged into a trial for daring to attack a law enforcement officer.

He let his glare do what his hand - or wand- couldn't as he spoke his next words " I may occasionally dignify some of your various questions with an answer, Potter, but I fail to see how you came to the conclusion that I answer to you."

"You know why I'm asking, Professor, You know what I mean," Potter said stupidly.

"I never, nor will I ever, claim to hold knowledge over how your mind works, Potter. Believe me, if I did my life would have been so much easier."

"You don't have to make a lecture out of it, Professor," Potter huffed, "you could simply just say that you don't want to answer."

"What I want, " Severus said with finality," Is it to leave this wretched building. And I'd very much appreciate it if you could step aside and stop blocking my way."

Harry stared at him for a while, Severus could tell that he was debating whether or not to grant his wish.

_Don't make me change my mind about not smacking you Potter._

Potter eventually reluctantly stepped aside, clearly annoyed that he couldn't get Severus to talk.

Severus gave one last nod accompanied by a glare and started moving forward.

"I just wanted to know if she's alright" The idiot then loudly said.

Stopping Severus in his tracks, he turned around and could tell that the brat at least had the subtlety of applying a muffling charm before he blabbed out.

"She's been acting distant lately," Potter explained, his face filled with emotions, "like a shadow of herself," and then he came closer.

Severus continued to look at him, but thoughts started flipping every which way in his brain. He tried not to show the concern on his face, but the lack of his Occlumency shields and the billions of thoughts that was already on his head was starting to have their effects on him.

He knew Hermione was like that with him, for obvious reasons, it was the first time, however, he finds she's like that with other people too.

"I know you care for her, Severus," he said, the use of his first name indicating the shift of the conversation, " And you must know that your situation right now, regardless of the reason, is hard on her."

_Hard on her, yes._

Severus could tell that by her appearance alone.

To the normal person, Hermione would look the same determined, strong-willed woman she always was. But Severus could tell with one look alone that Hermione was not herself, starting with how thinner her face looked, how quieter her voice sounded and the lack of the usual spark in her eyes.

_A shadow of herself indeed._

He looked back at Potter, only to see the same green eyes of his childhood staring back at him.

Potter had removed his glasses and was cleaning them with his robe, which only disgusted Severus.

_Does he know he's a wizard?_

Potter finally seemed satisfied and put his glasses back on, which relieved Severus.

He's been having a hard time keeping his emotions at bay as it is, those eyes from his childhood would only make things worse.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is," Potter continued, clearly frustrated with himself and of Severus's lack of response, " I know you think it's not my business, but she's my friend and—"

He stopped at the look Severus gave him, he didn't have time for his babbling.

"She's been having a tough time, work is the only place where she can be normal again, but if you visited her here now.."

He then looked at Severus straight in the eyes and stepped closer.

" Did your visit make it worse?" he finally asked.

Severus wanted to ignore the question and walk away, but something stopped him.

Perhaps it was Lily's eyes that he just saw, reminding him of his old friend, how he'd stop at nothing to protect her, just like Potter here.

He wasn't challenging Severus, being defiant or sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted.

He was just concerned, as he ought to be, about his friend.

"She is alright," Severus finally said, answering Potter's earlier question.

It wasn't exactly true, Hermione was far from alright. But she wasn't worse off after his visit, at least, not as far as he could tell.

Those three small words got the message across, because Potter finally nodded, satisfied.

"Have a nice evening, Professor," he said, stepping aside again.

Severus nodded again, "likewise, Potter."

And then he started walking, exiting the ministry with billowing robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let's take a moment to raise our wands to the legendary actor, Alan Rickman, the best Snape.
> 
> Yesterday marked the 5th Anniversary of his death, may his memory continue to live in our hearts.
> 
> On another note,
> 
> Hello! I'm back, who would've guessed?
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, life is getting a bit ( and by that I mean a lot) hectic around here.
> 
> I've got so much stuff to do, and as I said before I'm not exactly good at organizing my time.
> 
> But, hey, let's write this lazy author a review and give her the push she needs, eh? no? okay :3
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, gave Kudos! and followed this story, it means so much to me and encourages me to keep going.
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but I promise that I'm working on it, hopefully, it won't take long.
> 
> Until next time ~ ت


End file.
